


Handcuffed

by adolescentcanine, irllink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop AU, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Police, everyone is human here so thats why the rito have hands LMAOOO, link is trans ftm, random spontaneous updates LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentcanine/pseuds/adolescentcanine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllink/pseuds/irllink
Summary: Following a messy breakup, Link puts an ad on Craigslist."Luxury apartments. Full facilities, $300 a month. Call if interested. Do not contact with unsolicited services or offers."Ravio is new to Hyrule. Revali is disgruntled. Mipha just wants everyone to get along.And Link just won't stop threatening the use of handcuffs.Co-written with adolescentcanine over Discord. We apologize for any inconsistencies or mistakes as this fic is just for fun!





	1. Roommate

This guy is a hassle from moment one.

Link sits at the kitchen table, uselessly scrolling through his phone, waiting for his new roommate-- a guy who he hadn't met yet, but seemed better than everyone else who offered to help him with rent in exchange for a room.

_It's not his fault_ , Link thinks, _no one wants to start moving at the time of night I usually get off work, I guess._ But... it really was a hassle trying to get someone to cover for him in the middle of a daytime shift. Nevertheless, here he sits; his only purpose being that this new guy needs the door unlocked for him so he can lug his boxes in and be given a key to the apartment.

Link snaps out of his thoughts when there's a rhythmic knock at the door, and he stands to answer.

Ravio is very, very disappointed.

_Luxury apartment!_ the ad had stated. _In the middle of Hyrule, walking distance from all the great sights! Amazing deal for such an amazing place!_

And so on, and so on.

Ravio was from Lorule, and fairly gullible. No wonder no one had responded to the ad.

There were no pictures attached to the ad, so Ravio had let his imagination run wild- vaulted ceilings, marble floors, a handsome roommate who would buy him expensive things and feed him grapes off the vine, or something like that.

But, continuously optimistic, he refused to let this get him down. He knocked, eager to see the inside- after all, maybe looks were decieving and the entire apartment was actually amazing, and not the shit he'd seen so far.

"Hello, hello!" Ravio dropped his suitcase and immediately shoved a hand out to shake when the door opened. "My name is Ravio!! You must be Link!"

"Ah..." Link short circuits for a moment, never being great at small talk, "Oh. Hello." He awkwardly takes his hand and gives it a shake, attempting to study him but ending up failing and just shaking his hand for an uncomfortable amount of time. When he notices the once cheerful grin turn mildly nervous, he drops Ravio's hand and opens the door all the way.

"Come on in," he says, and eyes his suitcase, "...is that all you brought? Do you need help carrying stuff in?"

He notices Ravio's clothes and realizes he never changed, and adds, "Sorry, I just came home from work."

Ravio peers over Link's shoulder before answering. There is not a slab of marble anywhere in sight, and though his new roommate is fairly handsome (he files that thought away for later), he is certainly not rich.

"I have plenty more things, but they will be coming by truck tomorrow." Ravio assures him, hefting up the suitcase and walking inside. "And no worries, your ad did mention you had odd work hours!"

He sets his suitcase down by the couch, then looks around.

"Well!" he says, voice still cheerful, "Your ad promised a luxury apartment, and though I am slightly disappointed that it is very much not a luxury apartment, I am sure that once I get used to it it will hardly be an issue!"

"Oh, is it not?" Link replies, clearly not knowing anything about the word "luxury". His eyes flicker to the fairly large TV he owns; _Does that not make it luxury? It was expensive enough, I think..._ He's not offended, and honestly is still convinced he is a proud renter of a luxury Hyrule apartment, but shrugs.

"Um... your room is that one. I think I cleaned all my stuff out, but ah... let me know if I left anything in there, I guess..." He shifts on his feet nervously; he really _is_ bad at small talk...

"Er... do you want anything to drink?"

"A glass of chardonnay would be fantastic!" Ravio joked - was it a joke? it was hard to tell - as he picked his suitcase back up. "Don't trouble yourself buddy, I'll just make myself at home!"

The word 'buddy' would usually be offputting, almost passive-aggressive, but the way Ravio said it was so sincere that it sounded like it was just in the place of the words "my new best friend, probably". The floorboards creaked under his face, and he sighed as he entered his room. No, definitely not luxury. Rest in peace his sugarbaby dreams.

Link tried to speak again, but words failed him in the moment. Did... he really want a glass of wine? He sauntered into the kitchen to get him a glass of water instead; poking his head into Ravio's new room, he handed him the glass and added, "You're welcome to the TV out here, too. Um, the one in my room has Netflix and all that, so I don't mind if you use it when I'm not here, er-" he catches himself rambling and tries to end it with a smile, but he just produces something of a nervous expression.

"Thank you!" Ravio was halfway through putting his sheets on the bed, but stopped to accept the water. "So..." He paused, looking Link over. "You're a cop, then? Or wearing a very convincing costume." He paused. "You know, I passed one of those costume strip bars on my way here. You don't work there, do you? I feel like you'd be more popular on stage with shorter pants."

Link's cheeks color at the last remark, but he just assumes he might just have a strange sense of humor and answers, "Um, yes, I'm a police officer." He opens the door a little wider and points to the badge on his belt. "The... real deal!" He tries for a smile again.

"Ever use the handcuffs for something fun?" Ravio leans in, smile teasing, then laughs at the flush on Link's face. "Oh, mister hero police officer, you sure look cute with a red face. If you did work at the costume bar, I'm sure you'd be plenty popular."

"A-ah." He can feel his cheeks turning warm and looks for an escape, "No, er, just... just normal usage." He finds himself thinking aloud, "Actually, I think it's against protocol to use them for-" he incidentally meets Ravio's eyes, and immediately looks away, ducking out of the room with, "Well, i-if you need me just holler!"

Ravio grins, laughing to himself as Link scurries out of the room, taking a sip of his water.

So, no luxury apartment. No marble, or gold, or fancy gifts from a handsome roommate.

But at least he had the handsome roommate, a cute one who seemed easily flustered. So maybe the apartment wasn't really too bad.

He looked around.

There was no way all of his things would fit in this room. 


	2. Handcuffed (Part One)

The days go on, and after a few weeks, Link notices Ravio barely- actually, no- never leaves the house, in which he was worried about at first, but now he just finds it annoying having to come home and kick Ravio off his TV so he can change in his own room. Today is no different, he comes home and there lies His Highness, sprawled across Link's bed watching The Real Something's of Somewhere, as Link puts it. He's absolutely exhausted from the amount of overtime he's put in this week, and barely has the energy to sit on the edge of his own bed, considering Ravio has rendered no room for him.

"So what's Kim Kardashian up to this time?" he tiredly asks.

"Kardashian's was earlier, this is The Real Housewives of Orange County." Ravio replied, not looking up from the TV. He dug his hand into the bag of chips on his stomach. "This episode is pretty calm so far. Shannon and Tamra are trying really hard to ignore Vicki since Vicki blew up and insulted Tamra last season, so I guess they aren't over that yet. Peggy keeps being rude and I don't really know what's going on with her, but Meghan invited Peggy to her party which I don't understand because Peggy physically closed Meghan's lips shut last episode, which is just rude, but at least Meghan is giving her a chance." He sighed, tilting his head to look up at Link. "You know how it goes. You look dead on your feet, mister hero!"

It takes Link a few moments to respond, but he finally replies in the most dejected voice ever, "Peggy sounds like a bitch." His headache is only going to worsen if Meghan doesn't shut up pretty soon, but hey. At least Meghan is giving her a chance.

"Peggy is absolutely a bitch." Ravio agrees, sitting up and crumpling his mostly empty chip bag in his hand. He slid off the bed and stretched. "You know what? I think you should get cable. That way I won't have to be in your room all the time and I'll be mostly out of your hair." He paused, then grinned over at his housemate. "Unless you want me in your room all the time, in which case I will _gladly_ oblige."

Link flops down and rolls over, face planting into a crumb-covered pillow, not bothering to take off his shoes or pull the blanket on top of him. He groans something indistinguishable, and though he's currently exhausted, he doesn't mind the company of having a roommate. He's noticed the improvement of his overall mood, and makes a note to thank Ravio later.

Ravio is quiet for a moment, examining Link- he had been working late hours, and as bratty as Ravio could be, of course he'd noticed. They haven't lived together for too long of a time, about a month now, but Ravio has found Link to be a very nice roommate (and still very, very cute). It was easy to worry about the blonde when he was so easily overworked.

"I'm going to order a pizza." he announces, setting the chip bag on Link's bedside table. "I'll let you know when it's here."

Before he goes, he picks up a knit blanket (Zelda made it years ago, poorly, but Link never threw away anything that his longtime friend made him)  and settles it neatly over Link's shoulders.

"You really should take your shoes off, you'll get dirt on your sheets!" he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room and down the hall.

Link groans again in response, and tries to get in a short nap, but... yeah... pizza sounds nice. He mentally goes through all the movies he owns, wondering if Ravio is only into reality shows, or if he has a taste in films, before nodding off while waiting for the now-somewhat-comforting sound of Ravio's voice; the VERY-comforting call of food being there.

Link doesn't sleep long. Ravio knocks loudly on his bedroom door about thirty minutes after he leaves it

"Pizza's here!" he calls. As Link comes into the living room, he's pleasantly surprised- Ravio has cleaned it up and poured them drinks, two plates of pizza waiting on the coffee table. It's nice until Ravio tosses him his wallet.

"I couldn't find my own, I hope that's okay!" he says cheerfully, taking a bite of pizza. "Don't worry, I tipped them well for you."

Hmm.

He thinks about it for a second, and then decides to sit down and eat. He's silent, but he finishes both his drink & his food. He rises, finally putting his wallet in his pocket, and placing a hand on his cuffs.

"You know, stealing's a crime."

"Oh, don't threaten me with those handcuffs if you aren't going to use them." Ravio says, his tone making it _very_ clear what he was meaning by that. "I'll pay next time, promise!"

Link puts on his Cop Voice™, "Sir, could you stand up?"

Ravio sighed and stood, putting out his hands like it was a great pain.

"Talking like that, one could almost think you're a top, mister hero." he teases.

Link ducks behind him to avoid further teasing about his reddening face, but attempts to continue, "How do I know you're not a suspect in... ah... a big pickpocketing case?" He can feel himself failing, so he clears his throat, "Raise your arms; I'm going to frisk you."

"Ooh, you're getting right into things, aren't you?" Ever insufferable, Ravio raised his arms with a thin smile. "You can be as thorough as you want, officer."

He starts with his shirt pocket, moving down to his front jean pockets, his hands close to shaking as he ends with his back pockets, wondering why he's going so far for a joke, but cant exactly go back now, can he? He slides his hand into one of his back pockets and pulls out the housekey he gave him; "This apartment isn't in your name, so," he leans in, his lips nearly touching Ravio's ear, "I'm afraid I have to put you under arrest."

Ravio grinned at him, his dark skin slightly flushed. If he'd known that the best way to get Link to notice his advances (which weren't entirely a joke, thank you very much) was to steal his wallet to buy him pizza, he would have done it the day he'd moved in.

"What if I resist?" he asked, meeting Link's eyes.

"Mm," Link gently breathes into his ear before kneeing him towards the couch and snapping back into a completely professional mode, slapping his cuffs on Ravio's wrists, and brushing off his hands. "Well, you'd be charged with resisting an officer." He spins on his heel and makes way towards his room, "Goodnight! Holler if you need anything!"

Ravio stands there for a long moment, staring after him, then grimaces.

"...Hey! This isn't hot at all!" he complains, loud enough for Link to hear him through the thin walls. "Link! I haven't even finished eating! Liiiink!!!"

"If you have to, I don't mind if you watch porn in there," Link bluntly replies through the door. "Oh... I guess your hands are literally behind your back though. Good luck with that, um, buddy." He holds back a laugh as he himself mentally recovers from the events that just transpired.

"Well, that's hardly fair." Ravio mumbles, flopping down on the couch. Whatever, he could do this. Link had to be awake in, what, seven hours to go to work? He could withstand that.

Or so he thought.

Link's phone has just hit 3am when Ravio finally manges to get the door open using his foot, and he takes two steps before dripping and falling on his face with a loud _WHAM._

"...Please unlock my handcuffs, this is decidedly unsexy."

The loud noise startles Link awake immediately and he instinctively has his hand on his bedside drawer handle, seconds away from having a gun in his hands, but sighs in relief (?) upon seeing just Ravio.

"I forgot I did that." he replies, his voice deep and tired, but he crawls out of bed and tiredly wobbles over to his discarded work pants, picking them up and fishing for the key.

"How can you _forget_ that you seduced your roommate, handcuffed him and then left him to rot?" Ravio asks, managing to find his way to his feet through a lot of wiggling.

"Seduced him, huh?" Link finds the key and moves to unlock poor Ravio, but stops and sizes him up. "You sure you want them off?" He smiles sleepily, realizing it's his turn to tease, "You look good in 'em."

Ravio blinks, falling silent- for once. Ravio is very, very talkative, almost to a fault. But for once, he can't really find the words.

"...Thanks?" he manages after a moment before coughing, looking away. "Of course I do. I'm very attractive."

Link yawns as he holds Ravio's wrists and takes his cuffs back, patting him on the back. "How much did you struggle in those things, man? You wanna bandaid?"

"I'll be fine, but your concern is touching." Ravio winks. "Maybe we should invest in those fluffy ones. Goodnight, mister hero!"

When he gets back to his room, he immediately buries his face into his pillow.

Oh, god. Link was _cute._


	3. Gross

The next day, Link gets up as usual, dresses in his uniform, drinks his coffee, and goes to work, like always. Ravio is asleep when he leaves, snores leaking out of his slightly open bedroom door. And everything is normal.

Until he gets home that night, and everything is ruined.

Zelda sits on the couch, a glass of Ravio's wine in her hand. Ravio is dressed (for once, and on second thought, this is the first time Link has seen him fully dressed and out of pajamas in the month they've lived together) and laughing at whatever Zelda has said.

"There he is, the man of the hour!" Zelda calls as Link enters, raising a hand in greeting. "I hope you don't mind me coming over before you're even home, but your roommate has been making me right at home."

If Link had been holding anything, he'd have dropped it. He holds back a deep grimace, and raises a hand back. "Uh... er, hey... um," he tries for a casual laugh, "What are you, uh, what are you doing here!" He sets his keys on the kitchen table, but doesn't take his eyes off the pair.

"Well, you've been living with this guy for 34 days now and I've never met him!" Zelda tells him, eyes sparkling with mischief. "He's been telling me all about your fun time last night."

"Best time of my life." Ravio nodds, holding up his hand. His sweater falls back to show purple marks on his wrist. "Link continues to surprise me. There we were, eating pizza, and he slips right into roleplay."

"Scandelous, Link!" Zelda gasps dramatically. They had to have planned this.

"I know I've joked about the handcuffs before, but God, does he know how to whip them out."

"Amazing." Zelda nods, leaning in. " _Please_ tell me more."

Link can physically feel how red his cheeks are, and instead of a phrase that might clear him of any suspicion, he blurts out, "What did you tell her I did?!"

"Only the truth, Link." Ravio looks back at him, face almost uncharacteristically serious. "I would never lie about our eternal passion."

Link sputters back the phrase "eternal passion" before responding, "You- You mooch off my Netflix and use my debit card to give $15 tips!"

Zelda frowns, "Link, waitstaff are severely underpaid and overworked and make almost all of their money from tips. Are you saying you under-tip?" She looks almost disappointed.

"No, I-" He begins to wave his hands before settling his fingers on his forehead, causing Zelda to smile widely at Ravio, as if to say with a look, "Here he goes." Link gets nearly incomprehensible when he starts talking with his hands.

"Well, good on you for tipping well, then." Zelda laughs. "And congrats on your new roommate. You seem to get along _very_ well."

"Oh, incredibly." Ravio agrees readily.

"Not like- He's-" more waving, "I'm-" He breathes in and shortly huffs, "Yeah, he's great." He replies sarcastically, through gritted teeth, trying to convey some emotion with his hands again before giving up and escaping to the kitchen to get water.

"I am great." Ravio agrees, and Zelda laughs before standing up to follow him to the kitchen.

"So, off the topic of your roommate..." she says, leaning against the counter, "how are _you_ doing? Because I've heard all about you from him, but not from you. Been too busy to text me?" she says teasingly.

Link puts his water bottle down after taking a sip, "Ah, um," he searches for the words, "They've been putting me on the clock a lot this week, and then when I get home I have my hands full," he takes a deep breath and releases it in a sigh, "I didn't mean that. He's not a handful. It's nice having someone waiting for you to come home. Um..." he realizes he's rambling again and takes another sip from his water bottle.

"Dad said that you've really been working at it." Zelda nods. "...Jokes aside, I'm glad you found a good roommate. Craigslist can always end..." She makes a face. "...Poorly. To say the least. I mean... I've been worried about you, you know. All you do is work and then come home to sit and, I don't know, stare at the TV. It's good for you to have company." She shrugs and reaches out to ruffle Link's hair like she did when they were kids.

He manages a genuine smile as she messes up his hair, "I dunno if you should stop worrying. I still sit and stare at the TV, it's just that there's a chatterbox sitting beside me with control of the remote now."

"Hey, science shows that just sitting with someone in silence can up your mood." Zelda shrugs. "And he isn't even silent, so you're doing much better than you could be. Besides, your mood is already much better than it was two months ago. I can tell, and I haven't even seen you since then." She leans in, grinning. "So, spill. When are you going to _really_ frisk him?"

Link laughs, but turns away as his cheeks color, "Come on, he's my _roommate_."

"Have you ever watched a romance movie in your _life_?" Zelda bops him on the head affectionately. "That's how all the best romance stories happen, you dolt. You've already got the moving in part done with, now just just have to _move in_."

"I-I'm not interested, Zelda, I mean, I've known him for like... a month." He replies, reminding himself to pretend like the night before didn't happen.

"Well, he's certainly interested in you." Zelda shrugs. "But alright, I'll let you have your feelings crisis later."

"He is?" Link blurts out a little too quickly, a little too excitedly, perhaps reminiscent to the long-past days of middle school crushes, but he quickly recovers with an oh-so-elegant and well-put, "G-gross."

Zelda rolls her eyes and nudges him.

"Don't say that, you big baby."

She checks her phone, then sighs.

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot I was tutoring at the middle school later. I just wanted to drop in and say hi." She pulled him in for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Text me when you have a day off, okay? I'll treat you to dinner somewhere sweet."

As she's leaving, she waves at Ravio. "See you soon, new guy!"

"Oh!" Ravio jolts, as if being pulled out of a dream. He had been sitting stock still for the past few minutes. "Right, right! See you, Zelda!"

Zelda pauses, as if about to say something, but changes her mind last minute and shuts the door behind her.

"...Well, she's nice." Ravio finally says.

"That's my best friend for you," Link says with a sigh and kind of laughs, "If there's anyone a gay man has to be consistently told he's going to marry, I guess I'm glad it's her." He shakes his head, "Man, I forgot to ask how things were going with that girl at Starbucks she was interested in." He notices himself talking too much and nervously clears his throat.

...Wait, why _is_ he doing all the talking? "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, don't worry!" Ravio shoots a smile up at Link, but something seems off about it. "I'm just tired! I barely got to sleep at all last night, you know."

He stands, stretching, and lets out an exaggerated yawn. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Link."

He goes to his bedroom, shutting the door soundly behind him. When he's alone, he slumps onto his bed with a loud groan.

_"Well, he's certainly into you." Zelda said. "He is?" Link paused. "Gross."_

Great. Just great.

Link's brow furrows as he watches the door shut, but assumes it's just another quirk of his. He shrugs and continues on with his nightly routine; cleaning his gun, getting in the shower, unfortunately going to bed with his hair wet. He tosses & turns and winds up just staring at the wall, laying there with his thoughts, turning over Zelda's words in each way possible.

_"Well, he's certainly into you."_ Over and over, and-

Hey, what's that?

He squints, but it's useless without his contacts, so he swings his legs over the bed and reaches for his glasses, leaning down and picking up Ravio's bracelet. _Ah, he must have dropped it last night when he fell._ He looks at the clock, but remembers Ravio's horrid sleep schedule, and ventures to his room, deciding he'd better give it back before he forgets.

He knocks, "Ravio? Sorry to bother you so late, um," he opens the door a crack, "you left this in- err.."

Is... he okay?

Ravio had built a rather nice nest for himself out of blankets, lying on his back with a pillow covering his face, arms wrapped around it to hold it tightly to his face.

It was pathetic, but at least no one could see him. And, hey, he wasn't crying anymore.

_Really, Ravio, you have to stop being such a baby about things._ Hilda had said, once, years ago.

Because as open as Ravio could be, as blatantly flirtatious and bold, he was, all things considered, an absolute coward. He was too scared to come out until adulthood, too scared to move out from home and make something of himself, and all of his blatant bravado covered the most primal part of the human being- fear. And being around Link was so, so easy. It was easy to forget his fears and just lose himself in Link's smile.

_Gross._

How was he supposed to come back from that?

Well, he had to, at some point.

Ravio immediately sits up, a grin on his face, the brightness of his smile offset by the red lining his eyes. "Ah, Link! Sorry, I didn't hear you knock. What do you need?"

"I-" _have your bracelet_. The majority of the sentence remains unspoken as Link opens the door a little wider, "Have you been crying?" He sets the bracelet on the desk as he strides over, digging Ravio's hands and wrists out from the blankets and giving them a once-over, "Are you hurt? How bad were the handcuffs, really?" He sits on the edge of his bed, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he squints in the darkness for any infection, but doesn't see any. He meets Ravio's eyes, his concern blatant in his expression. "Somewhere else?"

Ravio turns red, invisible in the darkness of his room. Link's hands are deceptively soft, and Ravio immediately wants to hold them in his own.

_Gross._

He tugs his hands back to himself, tucking them into his lap.

"Really, I'm absolutely fine!" he assures his roommate. "I don't have any wounds to speak of, I simply had... an allergic reaction!" He nods. "I didn't want to bother you with my sneezing. Don't trouble yourself, friend, everything is absolutely fine!"

"You're not stuffed up though," Link runs his hand through Ravio's bangs, pushing them away from his face and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "What are you allergic to? Is it just a cold?"

"Really, it is absolute nothing!" Ravio jerks back from his touch.

_Confront him._

He doesn't. Ravio is a coward.

"...I'm sorry, Link, I'd prefer to be alone right now," he murmurs, staring down at his lap. "Thank you for bringing my bracelet."

Link's expression turns a bit shocked as Ravio jerks away, and he's really not one to press, but... something just doesn't seem right...

"Are you sure?" His brow knits together in worry, moving his face lower so he can attempt to study Ravio's expression.

Ravio looks away, visibly frustrated. Link really is adorable when he was so concerned like that.

" _Yes_. _Please_ get out of my room."

The next morning, he greets Link cheerfully, as if nothing had happened at all.

"I'll see you after work, breadwinner!" he calls, retiring to Link's bedroom to watch his television. Like nothing has ever happened.

…Hm.


	4. Baby Steps

Zelda meets him for his thirty minute lunch break.

"That's weird," she says, poking at her salad. "He seemed fine yesterday before I left."

Link sighs, swirling what's left in the can of Pepsi, "I wonder if something happened," he finishes it off and tosses it in the trash can, "I thought it was a physical thing, but..." he trails off _, but I'm not very good at establishing the differences, I guess._

"Well..." Zelda thinks, staring at Link as she does. She's known him as long as she's been able to remember, and sometimes is sure she knows him better than he knows himself. Link is very sweet, the nicest boy she's met, but he can be... daft, to say the least, when it came to social interaction. She slowly walks her way through their conversation the night before, and then sighs. "...Oh, Link. He heard you."

Link looks up, "Heard me what?" His mind begins to race through all the things he could have possibly said to Ravio to make him that upset. Was it the jab about marrying Zelda? No, he had prefaced it with being gay himself. Was he too overbearing looking for injuries? Link was very smart in some aspects. Dealing with boys was not one of his areas of expertise, however.

"When we were in the kitchen." Zelda stressed. "Those walls are incredibly thin, you know. Think about it. What could you have said that would have hurt hearing it out of context?"

As much as she wanted to lead him through life, make things easier for him, she knew he would have to make discoveries and learn by himself.

Link's brow furrows. "That he was just my roommate?" Oh, Link.

He thinks a bit harder, and looks back up at Zelda, "You think he got that upset because I called him gross?" Bingo! ...Er, unfortunately.

"Well, think about it." Zelda shrugged. "If you overheard the person you liked call your feelings gross. I doubt it feels _good_. I mean, I might be wrong, but that makes the most sense."

Link holds his head in his hands and groans so loud other people begin to glance in his direction. "I can't believe I did that." He peeks through his fingers, "What do I even say to him when I get home? 'Sorry I called you gross?' Do they make cards with that on them?"

"...To be honest, I'm not sure." she admits. "You couldn't have known, don't beat yourself up too much. Though it was kind of a dick move. I mean... Oh, I don't know, Link. Apologize. Just say that you feel like he's upset, you're sorry you called him gross, and that you didn't mean it. You're a social idiot sometimes. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm not a social idiot!" Link protests, before slumping back into his hands. "I don't even know why I said that. He's not gross. I mean, look at him."

"I told you you like him," Zelda says, a bit smugly. "Just tell him that, for god's sake. Don't put it off or it will just get worse."

"I don't-" Link stops himself and sighs; there was no point arguing: Zelda was right. "But Zelda," he says, keeping his head in one hand and dramatically waving the other one, "I'm a social idiot."

Zelda nods.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to conquering it. And you-" she leaned forward, poking his forehead, "need to face your fears and apologize to your roommate before this actually becomes something _really bad."_

Link nods. She's right, and he wholeheartedly agrees with her.

So why does his stomach hurt so bad when he stands in front of his own front door?

He unlocks it, and though he lingers outside for a bit longer, he takes a deep breath and steps inside, making a mental side note that although he is apologizing here, he shouldn't have to knock on his own bedroom door.

But, since he's a decent guy, he knocks before opening it a crack, peering in.

"Honey, I'm home," he tries to joke, and holds up the bag of takeout. "Um, dinner's for-real on me tonight."

Surprisingly, and for the first time, Ravio isn't there. His TV is off, bed made like it was when he left it- had he even been in there?

"No, sorry, I'll talk to you later. I think he just got home."

Ravio opens his bedroom door and leans out, waving at Link, phone in hand.

"Hello, mister hero police officer! What was it you were saying?"

Link almost startles, but grabs hold of his composure as he steps back out to meet Ravio's usual grin. "Ah, er... I was just saying dinner's here." He holds out the bag, "You don't have to pay me back." He tries to offer a smile.

"Oh!" Ravio blinks and beams. "Thank you! You're not going to arrest me for this, are you?"

He closes his bedroom door behind him, and though he still jokingly flirts, the feeling behind it isn't there.

"What did you get?"

Link peers into his own bag and feels a little embarrassed, "The most glamourous meal a cop salary can buy, my dear." He bows with a flourish as he dramatically offers his roommate a pair of chopsticks.

It's... Chinese takeout...

Ravio snorts at Link's behavior, taking the chopsticks from Link's offering hand.

"My knight in shining armor." he says, an almost fond smile on his face. When Link looks up, Ravio has schooled his face into a more neutral smile. "Truly, the meal of champions."

Link fakes a truly awful English accent, "Would the gentleman like to know of the festivities taking place tonight?" He arises from his bow and returns to his normal voice, giggling a little before trying for another smile, "It doesn't matter how you answer that, I'm gonna tell you anyways." This is possibly the best he's ever been at lightening the mood. He's trying, okay?

Link plops down on the couch, pausing before patting the seat beside him. He somewhat reverts to his awkward, quiet self as he breaks apart his chopsticks & opens a box of food, but in his defense, he's hungry, too.

Ravio sits on the opposite side of the couch, opening the other box and jabbing some chicken with his chopsticks.

"Are we going to paint our nails and gossip?" he teases, "Because that's honestly my dream."

"Gross," Link jokes, instinctively choosing this word before going completely still, as if put on pause, smile there but quickly falling as he realizes what an absolute Social Idiot™ he is. He usually has a quick recovery time, but this time he just... sits there. Dying a little. For too long.

"No, not- What I meant was-" He puts the box of food on the table as he sputters, "That's what I wanted-" He instinctively grabs Ravio's wrist, fearing that he might get up and leave, "That's what I wanted to talk to y-" he quickly releases Ravio, "Shit- I- your wrists still hurt, right? I-" He takes a deep breath,

"...Can I start over?"

His whole face has turned completely red in panic.

Ravio had winced slightly at his word choice- not enough to be super noticable, but since Link is paying attention, it was.

He is, to say the least, startled by Link's sudden outburst.

"...They don't really hurt, don't worry about it, buddy!" he waves off Link's concern, eyes a bit wide. "Um. Take all the time you need! I'm not going anywhere."

He is a bit curious at where this was going.

Link clears his throat, covers his eyes with his hands, and uncovers them exclaiming, "Ah! Ravio! This is the first time I'm seeing you since this morning!"

He's joking around, but his expression is noticeably nervous.

"Er..." he tries to remember the apology speech he practiced over and over on his way home, but all he manages is, "You're not gross." Err.. no, that wasn't part of his speech at all. "Your feelings aren't gross, I mean." That wasn't, either. He racks his brain trying to remember, and winds up thinking for so long so quietly, it seems like those two sentences were all he had to say.

Ravio is silent, staring at Link thoughtfully. He hadn't really expected an apology. Not that Link was a bad person or anything of the sort, but was... Well. Not the best  at social interactions.

"...What are you talking about?" he finally says, a smile breaking across his face. It seems much more genuine than the one he offered earlier. "So humble, mister hero.  Why, this is the first time I've seen you all week! You haven't done anything that needs apologizing!"

Apology accepted, he wants to say. Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to hear.

But Link isn't the only one who is socially inept, and so Ravio pokes him in the thigh with his chopsticks. "Now come on, this greasy mess won't eat itself."

_I like you_. The words tap on his brain, though he shushes them. _So that's why I think you're not gross._ Though Ravio continues to eat, and seems to have forgiven him, Link finds himself with no control over his own vocal chords as he blurts out, "I like you." He balls his fists in his own lap, staring intently at the table, the floor, the wall, anything but Ravio, fighting through the blush quickly taking over his face, "So that's why I think you're not gross," as if to affirm his honesty in his former statements. He certainly doesn't look courageous right now, but his heart beating a thousand miles a minute reminds him that it somehow took a lot of guts for him to say such a simple phrase.

Ravio freezes, his lo mein hanging from his chopsticks a cenimeter from his wide open mouth. They slowly slip out, falling back into the container, and he continues to stare at his roommate.

"You. Uh."

He slowly closes his mouth.

"Uh. Um. Well."

He nods.

"...I like you too, so that's... good. That's good. Yes."

He would have replied with some remark, like, _Good, I already have bruises on my wrists so let's get down to business,_ but his brain was too busy short circuiting to give him any real quips.

"Um...Good." Link glances at him but quickly reverts back to staring at the wall. "Yeah." He hides an irresistible smile behind his hand as he rests his chin on a propped-up arm, "Good."

It's normal for him to be at a loss for words, but this is just pathetic.

The two eat in silence, until finally Ravio turns on the TV. As much as he flirted, he had never actually been in a relationship before. Did confessing to people mean you were in a relationship? Is that how things worked?

Who knew.

For now, he is content to sit in silence. The atmosphere is awkward, but nothing like it had been before. It's a nicer, more companionable awkwardness.

Still awkward as hell, as neither had any idea what to do or say, but, hey. Baby steps.

It takes him a very long while, but after countless glances, centimeter-adjustments to the space between them, and convincing himself it was alright, Link manages to rest his pinkie finger atop Ravio's hand. He still refuses to look away from this damned interesting wall, though.

...Baby steps indeed.


	5. Praise

Ravio refuses to look away from the TV but slowly inches his hand closer until their fingers are intertwined.

He wonders, dizzily, if it was safe for his face to feel this hot.

"...Uh." He coughed. "What do you want to watch. If anything. Because, uh. You have a TV, so....?"

He tries to dig up some of the courage his commanding officer said defined him, "So...you talk big, but can barely hold my hand, huh?" As if his whole face wasn't a worrying color of red.

"Says you!" Ravio grins, still not meeting his eyes. "You barely were able to touch me with your pinky. Maybe I should become an officer, I'm so brave."

He'd sooner die.

Link glances at him, "You just want a pair of cuffs of your own," he teases, finding himself easily feeling calmer and more natural much more quickly than he anticipated.

"Hey, at least one of us will use them." Ravio finally looks over at him and winks, cheeks still flushed.

This is... nice.

Link falls silent for a moment. Of course, he'd dated before, but it had been a long time. He was clueless then and is clueless now; everything he knew about relationships came from TV, movies, even the occasional dating sim. He had no idea what required the phrase "too soon," or "too long," because, hell, movies usually last two hours at the most, and his record on a game route was less than five hours, so in all romantic media he'd consumed, you have sex or even get married within the first three hours or so of the relationship. He knew, of course, those two things happen much later, but...

Is it really okay to...

He does it quickly; he leans closer, taking Ravio's face in one of his hands and pressing his lips against Ravio's.

Err... really, was that okay?!

Ravio feels like he is about to pass out.

Link has been home for about ten minutes, and since then he's gone from sad, to neutral, to flustered, to happy, to-- whatever the hell he's feeling now.

"Wow." is all he manages when Link finally pulls away, looking a little starstruck. "That was very nice, I think."

Link finds himself beginning to panic for no reason, and wordlessly kisses him again, longer this time, until the panicked feeling subsides, and he finally breaks away again, murmuring a shy apology and finding it difficult to meet his eyes again.

"You're fine!" Ravio blurts out, grabbing Link's hands and squeezing them in his. "You can kiss me. I mean. I don't mind. To be honest I've been thinking about it for the past month like honestly you opened the door and I thought, wow, not only is this man handsome but I kind of want to kiss him, his handsomness really makes up for the fact that his apartment is so shitty but it really isn't that shitty because you're here and you can kiss me anytime and anywhere you want in fact let's just keep kissing for the rest of our lives you can retire and we can just sit right here and kiss forever and haha wow I really should stop talking at this point, huh?"

He finally takes a deep breath and lets it out, having run out of air as he barreled through his speech. Then he nods.

"...Yeah."

You could swear on your life that Link's eyes physically shimmered before he replaced a goofy smile with a nod and an attack of kisses, multiple on his cheeks but most on his lips before realizing a certain part of his speech, breaking away wide-eyed and genuinely smiling, "You think I'm handsome?"

Ravio blinks. "What? I- yes! You're really handsome! That's part of the reason I chose to live here in the first place... I mean, you were wearing fancier clothes in your picture, but..." He waved a hand, kissing his nose. "Yes. You're handsome."

Link was never one for beating around the bush, "For what it's worth, I think you're stunning-" he catches himself, nearly breathless, as if he were about to have a panic attack without the anxiety. "I....I'm sorry I- It's been like ten minutes."

"No, please continue to tell me how amazing and perfect and stunning I am." Revali bats his eyelashes, pulling Link into his arms and back onto the couch, so that they were lying down together. "You know," he mused, a grin on his face. "I came here looking for a sugar daddy, but you're just as sweet."

"One for words of praise? You sure I'm not gonna feel anything since I'm laying on you?" He finds it extremely easy to uncharacteristically tease him, though it does still feel embarrassing to him.

Ravio gasps dramatically.

"Why, Link, scandelous! I may have many kinks, but, surprisingly, a praise kink is not one of them. I just like hearing how much you l-- like me. How much you like me."

The L Word was dangerous. He needs to watch himself.

Link decides to test him on his honesty, "You...sure there's nothing deviant hiding behind those beautiful green eyes?" He shakes his head, "Of course not, you're too charming for that, right? Why would such a handsome guy need to be reaffirmed like that?" He runs his hand down Ravio's arm, lingering at his wrist and eventually lacing their fingers together again. "Maybe we can try the cuffs again. Or get the softer ones, like you suggested..." he squeezes his hand before letting go and brushing his fingertips against the bruises again, "Would you like that?"

Woah, woah, woah! Wasn't he supposed to just praise him?!

One might suppose getting carried away comes with the natural courage, but... calm down, buddy!

"Holy shit." Ravio, face bright red, takes his hand and presses it against Link's face. "Let's wait at _least_ 24 hours before we get into all that."

Ideally, they could just jump right into it, but that never worked well on Desperate Housewives.

"...But you should still tell me I'm great. And also kiss me."

"Okay, then," Link takes his face into his hands, "You're great," and is inches from the fortieth kiss of the evening when he nearly jolts out of Ravio's arms,

"...Our food got cold."

"Yet my heart is warm." Ravio said somberly before reaching over to grab his cold noodles. "...We should probably heat these up, then. We have plenty of time to kiss later. Um. Maybe?" He looked at Link hopefully.

"I don't see why not," and, just as one last attempt to try to tease a reaction out of him, "I get grumpy and aggressive if I don't eat."

"Aggressive is hot. Grumpy, not so much." Ravio winked, scooting out from under Link and grabbing his food containers. "I'll be back!"

Link lays there for a second before grabbing a couch pillow and nearly squeezing the stuffing out of it.

This... this whole new Ravio situation...

It's completely ideal.


	6. Lunch

A few weeks pass by, and they're completely wonderful. Link isn't ashamed of him, he's just simply a more private person, and so the few that know of them are Zelda, of course, and Mipha. And, well, I suppose Ravio counts too. He's sure a coworker or two might have noticed he's changed his phone wallpapers and has added a few trinkets given to him as gifts to his desk, but other than that, it's very peaceful.

Unfortunately, too peaceful.

Link, with no open cases, is stuck doing paperwork for most of the week, causing him to get more tired, and, therefore, hitting the snooze button a few more times.

He only realizes he's forgotten his lunch at home when he's five minutes away from the precinct, and decides he can just get something from the vending machine.

Yet, as soon as he stood in front of the bags of chips and candy bars, he realized that that might not be such a good idea either.

And so, as too-peaceful yet not-broadcasted relationships go, he figures it's no big deal if Ravio comes to the station, and he calls his boyfriend to ask him to bring him some food.

"I'm really sorry about this," his voice is quiet on the phone as to not disturb other working officers, "are you sure it's not too much of a hassle?"

Ravio feels like he is walking on air.

The relationship with Link was amazing, and he had practically moved out of his room and into Link's. His bed was still small, but Ravio found it comforting to fall asleep with Link's face pressed into his neck.

He's also turned himself into a bit of a housewife, cooking dinner before Link gets home and trying his best to keep the place tidy. He was a messy, lazy person, but for Link? Anything.

"For you? Anything." Ravio tells him over the phone, already grabbing Link's lunch bag. "I'll catch the bus, so give me maybe... thirty minutes? Either way, I'll be there."

He blows a loud kiss into the phone before hanging up.

"So, will I finally meet him?" Mipha asks quietly, leaning over Link's desk. She had had a crush on Link years ago, stretching all the way through training, but that love had simply shifted into more of a familial type. As small as she was, Mipha was still one of the best officers in the district, and she always kept an eye out for Link. "I hope he's as cute as you say he is~"

Link tries to keep his smile under control, "What, you don't trust me?" He laughs gently, "I'm kidding. I hope you guys get along." And while they talk, although Link knows it's rude, he keeps checking his phone for the " _I'm here!"_ text. Some kind of heads-up, like, _"Your adorable boyfriend is here! With your lunch! And you lo- ahem. like him! And he...likes you back!"_

Needless to say, his smile is not kept under control.

"Well, you've had... interesting tastes... in the past...." Mipha shrugs, adjusting a ring on her finger. She likes Revali fine- really, it's hard for her to dislike anyone unless they go out of their way to hurt someone she cares about. And Revali was a dick, but he never really _meant_ it. She felt bad for him, sometimes, though she knew the relationship wasn't built to last.

Link's phone buzzed on the table.

_“hey your booty call is here : P ”_ Ravio's text reads, just as the door to the precinct opens. He'd gotten dressed, for once, wearing simple jeans and a purple hoodie, his hair... is sort of under control.

"Ah!" Mipha followed Link's gaze. "That must be him, right?"

Link's whole face lights up, but coughs into his hand and regains composure. He waves Ravio over to his desk.

"Thank you so much," he takes his bag from him, "you're a lifesaver."

"Hey hey hey." Ravio leans in, lips puckered. "I deserve payment, I got dressed for you."

Mipha laughs softly, hiding her smile with her hand. "How cute."

Revali, walking back from the copier, stopped by Link's desk just as they kissed.

"Wow, the great champion of the Hyrule Police Department, distracted on the job?" he says, eyebrows raising towards his hairline. His hands are in his pockets, casually hiding the fists they are making. "Well, now you _have_ to introduce him."

Link nearly cringes, an unfamiliar expression to make directly after a kiss from Ravio. He simply replies, "I'm on my lunch break. I can be as distracted as I want until 11:35."

"Isn't there a time and a place for public displays of affection?" Revali says, voice dry.

"And the time and place is now." Ravio agrees, holding out a hand to shake, cheerful as ever. "Ravio, Link's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Revali stares down at Ravio's hand and doesn't take it.

"....Revali," he says, meeting Link's eyes. "He has a thing for r-names, it seems."

"And I'm Mipha," Mipha interjects, taking Ravio's hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things!"

Link gives Mipha the most thankful look of his life before meeting Revali's glare with tired eyes.

"Well?" He says, "If you're going to go write me up for having lunch with my boyfriend, go on then."

Revali grits his teeth.

"...Have a good break," he says, finally, before turning and heading towards his desk in the back.

"...What was that about?" Ravio asks Link, and Mipha sighs.

"Don't mind Revali, he's just... he has a tough exterior, but he really can be quite nice, once he gets to know you... Sometimes."

"He's my ex," Link puts it bluntly, yet quietly as he shrugs. He figures honesty is the best policy in these types of situations. His smile returns to his face as he leans up and kisses Ravio on the cheek.

"Thank you, again."

"Ooohh." Ravio looks back over at Revali, who is typing something on his computer, jaw clenched. "I can see how that would be awkward."

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Mipha winks, patting Ravio on the shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, make sure you don't distract him too much, now."

"Who, me?" Ravio laughs, sitting on the edge of Link's desk. "Never."

Mipha sends Link a small, encouraging smile, and mouths don't mind him before smoothing down her scarf and heading back towards the break room where her own lunch waited.

She has exactly sixty seconds of peace before Revali comes in after her.

"I can't believe he downgraded!" he says, scoffing. "That's just _sad_. He looks like he hasn't showered in days. I mean, there really was no way he _couldn't_ have downgraded. After all, he was dating _me_."

She barely startles, but immediately begins listening to him. Looking over at Link and Ravio laughing and talking together like that, she tries to think back to when she had a crush on Link and, yeah, she sees how Revali could be hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" She figured she knew the answer, but offered the option to Revali anyways. "Vent?"

"No," Revali snorts, but sits down across from Mipha anyway. "But really, who does he think he is? All this 'pda' bullshit is going to distract him. Not to mention that that guy really doesn't look like he has his life together."

"Link did call him out of the blue," Mipha replies, trying to shed a positive light on the statement. She doesn't bring up the fact that back in the academy, Revali seemed to be the one who got distracted every now and then. She really doesn't bring up the fact that pretty much everyone noticed how they'd take their breaks at the exact same times, or both suddenly have to use the restroom, or-

Well. You get it.

"If the PDA really bothers you, I could ask him to try to not to... Link's reasonable..!"

" _Reasonable_." Revali scoffs, shaking his head. "Sure, he may seem reasonable, but you know he isn't. He'll know that you were asking because of me, and of course he won't tone anything down because he's a selfish asshole who only thinks about himself. I still can't believe he's already being trained to take over for the chief- what kind of bullshit is that?!"

"I suppose it's because of his arrest records, but..." Mipha isn't one to talk down, and she truly isn't trying to, "he is... young, I suppose-"

Ravio, waving from the door, hollers out to them, "It was nice meeting you Mipha! Raveli!"

It...really was a true and honest mistake. Mipha immediately puts a hand on Revali's shoulder as she returns the wave with a smile, "Do you want something to drink? Let's go get something to drink. It's on me. Let's go take a walk to the vending machine."

Revali immediately tenses, and looks like he is about to turn and snap at Ravio until Mipha gives him a _Look_.

"...I don't need your pity," he grumbles, but allows Mipha to take him towards the vending area. "You know, maybe he's just into that sort of thing. You know. Twinkier boys." He sniffs. "Not like you can find anything better than _my_ physical perfect, but if he's into that, then..."

"Yeah... Yeah!" Mipha can easily turn this negativity on its head, "It's just one guy who's not into you. But there's somebody out there who's exactly your type," she smiles sincerely at him, "and _you're_ exactly _his_ type...! So you don't have to worry."

It is very hard to stay bitter when Mipha is trying so hard to cheer him up.

But Revali is used to hard work, so he continues to be upset.

"Of course, who _wouldn't_ like me?" He scoffs, shaking his head. "I'm fantastic. I'm handsome, and talented, and good at my job. I'm the best shot in the city. Link just has a terrible taste in men, I can't change that."

Mipha looks worriedly at him, wondering if he'd be the type of guy to go to a mixer- err, wondering if he'd the the type of guy to _survive_ a mixer... She really does hope he feels better soon...

"Um," she tries another smile, "if it'd help you take your mind off things, I could honestly use some help in the evidence room!"

"...I suppose I'm not too busy..." Revali finally relents, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, then. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Mipha's smile widens and she clasps her hands together, her own mood uplifted as she leads him to the evidence locker.

Mipha Saves The Day... Again!


	7. Revali (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next four chapters are a series of past events; flashbacks, if you will.

It had been exactly 286 days since Link broke up with Revali.

Not that he had been keeping count.

The Hyrule Police Academy took 22 weeks to train their candidates, and Revali and Link dated for the entire time, and then two years afterward as they both applied to various security jobs. Revali had always been sure their relationship had been going well, up until... well. It wasn't.

"I think my arms are going to fall off," Mipha groans, lying on Link's apartment floor. Revali, sitting with Link's legs draped across his lap, lets out a short laugh.

"Oh, please, that was nothing." he boasted. "I could have done three times that many pushups if they had asked. If you're going to fall apart after only five weeks of training, maybe being an officer isn't for you."

Link glances up from his phone, mumbling something about messing up a combo, before a shrill girl's voice rings out, indicating he'd lost the whole game. He sighs, but turns his phone off, "You're doing fine," he says to Mipha as he absentmindedly tangles some of Revali's hair in his fingers, "I'm kinda tired too..." He comedically wags his arms.

Revali closes his eyes, leaning against his boyfriend. "Hmmph."

"You're going the quickest out of all of us." Mipha stands, beginning to stretch. "Ahh, I wish I was like Urbosa. She's already so naturally fit."

Mipha had always been the smallest of all of them (though only slightly shorter than Link), petite and sweet looking, but Link knew from experience that she could kick ass if she really needed to.

"Well, Urbosa's been doing this a lot longer than us." Revali says.

Link hums in response, starting up his game again but trying to multitask with conversation, "High-school basketball conditioning feels like it was designed for toddlers now," he states, "But I don't mind the challenge." He bobs his head to the shitty anime music. After a few annoying tap sounds he speaks again, "Urbosa... is ab goals... I think."

"I think I could die happy if I could have Urbosa's abs." Mipha nods in agreement.

"..." Revali is quiet, watching Link play. "...I guess."

Which was the closest Revali would get to agreeing with anything.

"Revali is too cool for abs." Mipha finishes her stretches. "Are you two staying for dinner? Sidon is coming, so it might be a bit crowded, but you're always welcome."

"You'd think he lived with you." Revali snorts, and it's true- Sidon was over more often than not.

Link finishes with a full combo, the corner of his mouth tugging up; Revali was watching, after all. He turns his phone off finally and contemplates leaning his head against his boyfriend's, "I'm fine with staying if you are."

"...Well, I have nowhere else to be." Revali shrugs, and Mipha smiles.

"Well, good! I'll go ahead and start. I was planning on making fried fish and ochra. Sidon won't be here for a while yet, Dad is dropping him off after he finishes his homework."

"I'm glad I'm finished with high school." Revali states. "Not that it was hard, of course, but it was still a pain."

Link hums another "mm". It's true, high school sucks for most everybody, unless you're rich, white, straight, attractive, Catholic, and attending a Christian academy. Err, not to get too _#woke_ , though.

He directs a smile towards Mipha, "That sounds good. Sidon is a bonus." His smile widens. That's his little buddy.

"I know he'll be very excited to see you." Mipha adjusts her hijab. "Don't do anything untoward while I'm busy, alright?" she teases, keeping the door open behind her.

"Of course we wouldn't." Revali scoffs. They totally would.

Link takes note of the open door, giggling before unpromptedly exclaiming, "Revali! She said not to do anything.... _untoward_!"

Revali sputtered. "Hey-!"

"Hands above the waist!" Mipha calls back, laughter in her voice. "Don't make me come back there!"

"Mipha, I regret to inform you that Revali's hand is on my knee. I repeat, on my knee!"

"Scandelous!" Mipha says, and Revali shoves Link off of his lap and onto the bed, standing up.

"You," Revali says, pointing at him, "are ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous."

Link tries to keep laughing to avoid things falling awkward, but the frown is really fighting it's way to show itself on his face. "Come on, she's not actually mad."

"..." Revali looks at the door, making sure Mipha wasn't going to come running in, and leans down to kiss Link on the lips. "You're still ridiculous," he said, gruffly, a bit embarassed now. He hadn't really meant anything by it. It was hard for him to read people, sometimes. Not that the Great Revali would ever admit to that.

Link's smile easily returns to his face as leans up to kiss him again, mentally sighing in relief. _Hey, let me in your lap again,_ but the phrase never leaves his thoughts; he doesn't want to bug him TOO much, after all.

Revali and Link end up sitting at Mipha's counter, chatting and holding hands under the countertop as she cooked. She's incredibly good at cooking, has been ever since her mother died, soon after Sidon was born. Her father's always busy running his company, and though he's loving, doesn't have the time he'd like to spare.

Sidon comes barreling in, dropping his backpack at the door and running into the kitchen.

"Link!! Mipha said you were here!" He hugs Link around his waist, crooked teeth bared in a large grin. He's ten and somewhat short for his age, looking to be the same height range as Mipha- that is, not very tall at all. "I'm so excited!! Did she tell you that I'll be at the science fair next month?"

Link loves (...) Revali, but he sets a universal record for how fast a hand has been dropped so hug Sidon back. His whole aura changes as he nearly shines, "Si!" The exclamation in its own is odd for him; he was never really one for nicknames, "She didn't! Shame on you, Mipha!"

Mipha just responds with a gentle giggle, "I wanted him to tell you himself."

Link, still hugging his little friend nods knowingly, "Good choice. I take back my shaming you." He turns his attention back to Sidon, "So? What's your science-fair-dealio?!" He seems almost as excited as Sidon. And he just said dealio.

Is he... just really great with kids, or is Sidon special?

Revali watches, a bit fond. Seeing Link's face light up always made his day.

"I'm going to make a volcano!" Sidon exclaims, jumping from one foot to the other. "It's going to be absolutely amazing! Mipha is going to help me make it out of clay, and then I'll put baking soda and vinegar in it and it goes everywhere. And then I'll win the science fair award because I exploded a thing and no one can so no to something that explodes!!"

"Calm down, you're going to wear yourself out..." Mipha laughs softly, flipping the fish she was cooking. "It's not going to go everywhere, we're going to make sure it doesn't flood your table."(edited)

Link chooses to side with Sidon, like most of the time, "What? You won't let it go... _everywhere_?" On the last word, he scoops Sidon up by hooking his arms under the younger boy's armpits and spinning him around. Hey, this is real payoff for staying in shape!

Sidon clings to Link's arms, laughing, and Revali rolls his eyes.

"He's going to be too big for you to do that one day," Mipha points out, and Revali shakes his head.

"No way. He's already like, half a foot shorter than every other ten year old I've ever seen. I think he's going to be short forever.

Link grins toothily, "He's never gonna get taller than me. Right?"

"Well, it's not looking that way..." Mipha shrugs.

"That's fine! Link is the perfect height, I think!" Sidon nods as Link sets him back down. "Dad is tall and fat, so being shorter and fitter is much better! And I'll come and join the police academy and kick butt, too!"

"Optimistic, aren't you?" Revali raises an eyebrow.

Sidon nods. "I have no idea what that word means! But yes!"

"It means you're _golden_ , kid!" Link announces, offering a fist bump.

Any worry for neighboring apartments' noise complaints are pushed into the back of their minds as the night goes on, and though Sidon puts on the good fight, he's noticeably getting more sleepy by the minute, and Link has to agree with him. He touches Revali's hand first to see if it's okay, and then glues himself to his arm, declaring that he's gotta get home and get some sleep. Though he does wonder how long he'll get to hold onto him like that, Link looks forward to the walk home, invisioning a streetlamp-lit road to be a weird kind of romantic.

"Be safe!" Mipha calls, Sidon asleep with his head in her lap. "Please message me when you get home safely."

"Don't be such a worrywart. I got him." Revali reminds her, enjoying the warm weight of Link against his arm. "Come on."

Link's apartment isn't too far away from Mipha's. Revali has left his car there, like every night, and he manages to not drop the mostly-asleep Link on the floor when he opens the door.

"Hey, we're home." he says, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Mmm," is all Link offers in protest, making no effort to let go. In fact, he's leaning pretty much all his body weight on him at this point.

"...Cute," Revali mumbles, half-carrying Libk back to his bedroom. He drops him onto his bed, then leans in to kiss him. "Night. I'll see you tomorrow.”

_You don't want to stay?_ It's a thought that might slip out, but Link opts to silently kiss him back, perhaps lingering for just a bit too long for just a goodnight kiss.

He offers a sleepy wave.

"Sleep well." Revali closes Link's bedroom door behind him, then lets out a deep breath. He's always wanted to stay, but... something always stops him from asking.

One day, he'd get the courage. He was sure of it.

Not only is it muffled, but it's sleepy and quiet, but he manages to barely catch Link's voice through the door- "Revali?" and then a little louder, "Revali?"

Revali jumps slightly, and he turns, opening Link's bedroom door and leaning in.

"...Yes?" he asks, slightly confused.

"It's really late," he excuses, "so, um, I know you only have your jeans, but," he rolls over to make space and pats the now-empty spot on the bed, "if you wanted to stay, you can."

Revali swallows, throat dry, and nods.

"...Yeah. Yeah, I can stay."

He takes off his shoes, leaving them by the door, and crawls into bed next to Link. He wraps his arms around him like how they always cuddled, holding Link to his chest. He's a full head taller, so it's easy to rest his chin on Link's head. "...S'nice," he mumbles, once they're settled.

Link quietly hums in agreement.

He finds himself tracing tiny hearts on Revali's collar in sync with the rise and fall of his chest; rise, left side drawn, fall, right side drawn, over and over until he finds himself too tired to even do that.

He remembers that his last thoughts before he drifts off is _, I feel safe here._

_I am safe here._

_And I never want to leave._


	8. Revali (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of past events; flashbacks, if you will.

Revali stays over a lot more after that.

Link's apartment has hints of Revali in it: a toothbrush, a few spare shoes, ten changes of clothes in his closet. They wake up, shower, get dressed (and are sometimes late, due to Distractions) and head to work together. Things are not just good- they're great.

"You two should get a room." Mipha laughs as Link and Revali come back in from the restroom, Revali's hair ruffled and Link's lips slightly swollen. "At least wait till you're home."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Revali says, sitting near the yoga mats. They're all in their workout gear, preparing for the physical exam. They're two weeks from graduating, and Link and Revali are at the top of their class.

"No idea at all," Link repeats, as if they're a comedy duo. He puts his hands up as if to say he's completely innocent, but his shirt is on backwards and he keeps absentmindedly touching his lips throughout the rest of the day.

Nevertheless, he and Revali agree that they should focus on graduating.

"You aren't teenagers anymore." Urbosa scolds them later, though there's a broad smile behind her words.

The day before graduation, Urbosa lines up their graduation class up to announce the top of their class- the valedictorian, if you will.

Everyone already knows it's Revali. He's been working harder than anyone, waking up early in the morning to run and staying up late and night to read and reread the handbook. Link helps him, encouraging him, and Revali has never been more grateful to have him by his side. Link already has a celebration night planned, a large fancy dinner, movie, and then... private time.

"It's my pleasure to announce the valedictorian of our class," Urbosa is saying, "the hardest working member, I'm sure we can all agree. Not only is this person strong and kind, they go out of their way to help others- they are truly exemplary, and the picture of our police force."

Revali's chest puffs up as she speaks, obviously proud. He shoots a wink to Link. _I'm great, I know,_ his expression seems to say.

"Congratulations...." Urbosa pauses dramatically. "...Link!"

His expression is an odd one. Surprise, at first, a hint of happiness for maybe a second or two, but his face settles into an uncomfortable shocked expression.

It's... him?

There's scattered claps at first, but Mipha's are genuine, and everyone eventually follows suit.

Well. Almost everyone.

Revali stands still in shock, teeth gritting.

He should be happy. He should. His boyfriend is the top of their class.

He isn't.

Link is presented with a plaque, his name carved into shining brass, and Revali stares straight ahead.

_Never good enough. Never good enough. Never good enough._

"Congratulations, Link!" Mipha cheers when they are dismissed. "I'm so proud of you! We need to go out for dinner- my treat!"

Link stares down at the plaque, most of Mipha's words sounding like they were spoken underwater.

He slowly looks up at her- well, his intent was to look at her.

He locks eyes with Revali, and finds a bubble of anxiety rising up in his chest.

...Why? That's... his boyfriend...

He quickly shifts his attention to Mipha, "I, um," he isn't sure how to accept her offer.

"Well, if you have plans-"

Revali cuts her off. "No, he doesn't. I forgot, I promised my grandfather that I would visit him today."

Mipha frowns. "Doesn't your grandfather live in Rito? That's a long drive-"

"I know." he says, flatly. "I'll be back in time for graduation tomorrow."

He turns. "Congrats, Link."

And then he's gone, storming out towards where his car is parked. Mipha lets out a long breath through her nose, and rests a gentle hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you, I'm sure he's happy for you. He's just a little upset right now," she says, quietly.

Link frowns, his grip on the plaque tightening a bit, wishing he'd had time to kiss him goodbye, though on second thought, he realizes it might've been a bad idea at the time.

"I almost don't want it."

"No, Link." Mipha squeezes his shoulder. "You worked hard for this. You deserve it. And, honestly..." She laughs softly. "Revali hardly has the people skills you do. Being strong is only half of what makes a cop."

Link looks up at her, her smile always reassuring. "I guess, but..." He trails off, looking at the plaque with his name. It is an honor, after all. He shouldn't be worried with Revali's temporary mood about it. He'd get back from his grandfather's, they'd celebrate, dinner, the long sought after private time, just... a little different. Right?

He nods. Right. And so, he finally smiles.

"Right."

Revali doesn't come home.

Mipha takes Link out to dinner with Sidon. Daruk blows Link's phone up with congratulatory texts, and apologizes for not being able to come in person. Sidon, sitting across from Link, uses Mipha's phone to also send him cheerful text messages. (Revali doesn't text at all, and they are trying to distract Link from that.)

They take the celebration to Link's apartment, and even when Sidon falls asleep in Link's bed, Mipha stays with Link as late as she can, waiting for Revali. At 3am, she finally carries Sidon back to her apartment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," she assures Link. "Things will be fine." (internally, she is raging, and wants nothing more than to grab Revali by the ear and tell him off.)

Link doesn't see him until graduation.


	9. Revali (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of past events; flashbacks, if you will.

It's too crowded, and it's impossible to speak to him alone, and Revali doesn't seem to want to talk to Link anyway. He doesn't even return his smile.

Link gives a speech. He congratulates everyone. He ignores the ache in his chest when Revali seems more interested in the wall behind him than his own boyfriend.

Afterwards, Mipha grabs Revali's wrist and drags him into one of the training rooms.

" _You're being a complete jerk_!" she hisses, jabbing her finger into his chest. "He just wants you to be proud of him! He worked hard for that!"

"Not as hard as me!" Revali explodes, and she jumps back slightly. "I woke up early every morning for months while he slept in! I aced every single test! I-"

"You," Mipha spits, "are being an awful boyfriend. Just because Link comes naturally to things doesn't mean you have to act like this. It's alright to be upset and be jealous, but don't take out your insecurities on him."

Revali winds up with another retort, but Link jogs up to them, officer hat in hand rather than wearing it; he tries to smile at Revali before speaking, "You guys' uniforms look great."

It's really all he can think to say. Though he remains smiling, he just feels awkward.

Revali shuts his mouth. He wants to storm off, yell, anything- but Mipha shoots him a _Look._

"Thank you, you did amazing!" Mipha tells Link, moving to hug him. "You were so worried about that speech, I told you you'd do great!"

"...It. It was good." Revali nods, smiling a bit. "You look good, too."

A compliment! Link's smile turns genuine and he thanks him as he returns Mipha's hug.

"We... ought to celebrate, right?" He shyly offers, "We could go out for drinks?"

"Drinks! Yes!" Mipha smiles brightly. "We should invite Urbosa and Daruk- I'll go get them now!"

She gives Revali another _Look_ before exiting. "I'll meet you by Revali's car!"

They're alone. Revali coughs.

"...She was right. Your speech was good."

Link averts his eyes, but takes a deep breath as he meets Revali's gaze.

"Thanks," and then quieter, "but it should've been yours, though." He stands still for a moment, but leans up to kiss him. "Thanks," he repeats.

Tension seems to ease out of Revali's shoulders, and he kisses Link back.

"Either way, you did good." he says, then tugs slightly on the sleeve of Link's uniform. "Hey, we did it. Let's go get wasted."

Within less than an hour, their little group was seated in an orderly yet casual line at the bar, drinks being ordered left and right in celebration; Urbosa and Mipha wind up finding a table, in which Daruk and a few others who came along join, until Urbosa has a few too many shots and calls that the rest of the night's drinks are on her. Most cheer; Mipha tries to advice against it, but quickly gives up when she realizes she ultimately has endless strawberry hard lemonades at her fingertips.

Link quietly stares into his shot, his face feeling a little hot from the alcohol, but his tolerance is high. He glances over at Revali a few times, but ultimately stares down into the glass.

Revali's tolerance isn't as high, and though he hasn't been drinking too much, he's still fairly drunk.

"What's wrong, Link?" he asks, finishing off his third beer. "You look distracted, and not by my good looks."

"We're celebrating you, find a smile!" Mipha cheers, and Revali snorts.

"What she said."

He throws his drink back, and turns to them, the fakest smile before returning to a relaxed expression, "I'm celebrating."

Revali frowns, obviously not fooled.

"Come on, that was fake. Don't be such a downer, Link."

" _I_ shouldn't be such a downer?" he immediately shakes his head after saying this, "No, I'm not picking a fight now." Most of his usual only-thoughts wind up finding themselves spoken after this much alcohol. "You're right."

"Of _course_ I'm right, I'm _always_ right." Revali reaches over to pour some of his glass into Link's, though Link has never been much of a beer drinker, then clinks their glasses together.

Link looks down into his drink, thankfully uttering no words of protest, but a disbelieving "Mm." instead.

"What?" Revali raises his eyebrows over his drink. "Hey, if you have something to say-"

"Hey, we're all friends here!" Daruk breaks in, raising his (seventh) glass that night. "Cheers! To the Hyrule Police Department!"

Link had began to say his _Something To Say_ , but falls silent, and raises his glass as well, returning a "Cheers," a few moments after everyone else.

"No, seriously." Revali turns to Link. "Tell me."

Daruk looks like he's about to interrupt again, but Mipha places a hand on his arm. She's a quieter drunk, sitting with her cheek resting on her fist, skin flushed.

"Sometimes you just have to let it happen," she tells him.

"You're," Link, ever a classy drunk, hiccups before continuing, "You're not always right," he clinks his drink against Revali's stationary one, "To Revali not being right all the time!"

Revali bristles at this.

"What are you talking about?" he growls, pulling his drink away.

"To Revali not being right all the time!" Urbosa raises her glass, and Revali shoots her a glare.

"Don't toast to that!!"

Link mutters another cheer as he sluggishly raises his glass to Urbosa's. He takes a long sip, and then nods to himself. "We toasted to that."

Revali sputters, trying to find the words to say, and finally- "What, like _you're_ any better?"

Which didn't make any sense as a response to that at all, but, hey. They were all fairly drunk.

Link pauses for a moment to think of the plaque sitting in the backseat of the car. He's not trying to be a dick, but...

"Oh...I guess I am."

There's a long moment of silence, and then Revali slams his drink on the bar and stands.

"I'm leaving," he says, voice low, and pushes past patrons to the entrance of the bar.

"Ack!" Mipha stumbles out of her seat, more than a little drunk, and chases after him. "You aren't going to drive! I'm calling you a cab!"

Once they're both gone, Urbosa takes a long drink.

"I think," she says, "that Mipha is the most grown up out of all of us."

Link pauses, then gets up and staggers a little, but follows them. "Hey-"

He opens the door, catching up Revali and Mipha, "What's the deal? Huh?"

"What's the _deal_ , don't be stupid." Revali spits. Mipha has her phone out, struggling to dial the number of the Hyrule Cab Service. "Don't act like you're better than me, just because you got some stupid award."

"Ah....sorry,"  Link thinks for a moment, "But _you_ act like you're better than me all the time," he states.

"Bullshit." Revali scowls. "I don't act like shit. But it's no secret that I deserved that reward. You said it yourself!"

"It's just a title," Link replies, leaning on the door to steady himself. He thinks for a second more, "Why-" another hiccup, "-aren't you happy for me?"

"It's a title that I was going to get!" He steps forward, getting closer to Link. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, for God's sake, but jesus, you didn't even try!"

"Everyone tried," Link replies, voice unconsciously raising, "I know you think you're the only one who does anything ever, but it's not true." He doesn't even try to look at Mipha; he knows her expression isn't one that he'd want to see in the moment.

"I know you do stuff, but I worked harder than you!" Revali's voice raises too. "Everything comes naturally to you, you've never had to work _really_ hard for anything in your life!!"

Anger splashes across Link's face, an expression so rare for him it could be called foreign. He attempts to spin on his heel to leave, but winds up just drunkenly staggering back, taking a few tries to shut the door behind him. Never had to work hard his ass.

Revali seems shocked to have seen that expression, but he doesn't follow.

"Find your own damn way home." he spits, turning and storming off down the street.

Mipha is quiet, quickly sobered, and seems torn between following Revali or Link.

She ends up chasing Revali to call him a cab, and then shows back up at the bar a good ten minutes later.

"...Link, you should stay at my apartment tonight." she says, taking the drink from Link's hand. "That's enough for tonight."

"For a little guy, you sure do know how to hold your liquor!" Daruk laughs. Him and Urbosa are none the wiser, having not witnessed the fight, only seeing Link come back in, alone, and proceed to down all the alcohol at the table.

Link remains silent, but makes no move to, well, move. Or get his coat. Or leave.

When he does move, it's to order another drink.

Mipha is quiet for a moment, and then she grabs his wrist.

"Link," she says, voice low, "We are going _home._ If you take another drink of that in your hand, you are going to _regret_ it. Now get your coat, we are _leaving_."

Link stares ahead, thinking about it.

He rises, puts on his coat. Follows her.

He takes a step back, downs the drink he ordered, and follows her again.

"We'll see you guys Monday," Mipha says sweetly to Urbosa and Daruk as they exit. A taxi waits out front, and she opens the door for Link.

When they get back to her apartment, Mipha directs Link to sit on the couch and comes in with two glasses of water and four bread rolls.

"Drink this and eat these, please." she says. "To help your inevitable hangover."

He does as he's told, drinking both glasses in one-go each, but eating his bread slowly. It's not until he's halfway through the third one where he realizes he's unconsciously let a tear escape down his cheek.

He sniffles once, and continues to eat.

Mipha sits down with her own glass, sitting right next to him so their shoulders are pressed together.

"Oh, Link..." she says, quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He silently & slowly finishes his food, laying down on his side when he's done. It's a bad one, but falling silent really is his only coping skill.

He hopes it's okay that he sleeps on the couch tonight.

"...I'll get you a blanket." Mipha kisses his cheek and stands, taking their glasses.

She's back soon with a thick knit blanket, draping it over him, and a pillow. "If you need anything, let me know, okay? I'll be in my room."

Link manages to nod.

He tries to think of how to make up, how to patch it back, but the same phrase keeps managing to dig its way to the surface.

_You've never had to work really hard for anything in your life!!_

Which, of course, brings up more unpleasant memories of the past. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he'll fall asleep fast, rather than think about his middle & high school experiences; rather than think of familial incidents, or anything of the likes.

Ugh.

But, as these nights go, he struggles to fall asleep until he's mulled over most of the negative past life experiences he's unfortunately been the center of.

One of his final thoughts before finally falling asleep was along the lines of wondering if his relationship with Revali would be added to this list.


	10. Revali (Part Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of past events; a flashback, if you will.

Link wakes up the next day with a pounding headache and Sidon in his face.

"Link!!" he says, loudly, a large grin on his face. "Mipha has let me know that you aren't feeling good, and so I have come to cheer you up with good company!!"

"Sidon... How did you get in?" Mipha complains quietly, walking in, her hijab crooked, still stuffing red hair underneath it.

"I picked the lock!" he says, proudly, and she groans.

Link yawns and rubs his eyes, yesterday's daily-contacts desperately needing to be changed. His voice is deep and tired, but he tries to smile, "Could I wash my face first?"

"Absolutely!" Sidon nods seriously and steps back, putting his hands on his hips. "I will be here when you get back."

"I'm really sorry..." Mipha says quietly as Link passes by. "He asked how our night was, and, well..."

Link weakly smiles at her; weak but genuine, "It's fine. I think it's what I need right now."

He pauses at the bathroom door, and quietly adds, "I think I'll call him- I think I'll call Revali tonight."

Mipha nods, offering a smile.

"Of course. That's a good idea, I think... Of course you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

The rest of the day goes as smoothly as it can with a hangover as your friend's loud (to say in the least) younger brother constantly talks to you. Though...

This was exactly what Link needed.

Sidon constantly showers Link with positive explanations, and though he does wind up asking him to lower his voice a few times, Link really does appreciate him. What a good kid.

He... knew the conversation awaiting him wouldn't be pleasant, however.

Once he's waved goodbye to Sidon and thanked Mipha for letting him stay the night, Link calls a cab, and stands on the sidewalk, finger hovering over Revali's contact. He gathers the courage to do so, and presses call.

Revali answers on the first ring, and immediately swears his finger slipped.

_"It did. I'm not lyi-"_

"Can we talk?" Link's voice is soft, but sure.

A long pause enters their conversation before you can nearly hear the huffiness in Revali's voice, _"Are we not talking now?"_

"I mean in person," Link replies, putting his hand over the speaker as the cab pulls up, telling the driver his address. "Can you meet me at my apartment in twenty minutes?"

_"...Sure."_ Revali mumbles. _"I'll see you soon."_

He hangs up and immediately gets in his car. He's only just in the car when he realizes that the car drive to Link's was only 5 minutes, and so sits in the car for 15, worrying.

He does love Link. A lot. He's just... bad at things.

And he knew he had to apologize, as much as he didn't want to. Link was important to him that way.

20 minutes pass and Revali is knocking on Link's apartment door, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Hi," he says, the moment Link opens the door.

Link pauses, glancing around but eventually meeting his eyes, "Do you... want to come in?" Huh. That's... an odd question, given that this is his boyfriend, in front of his apartment, as it's getting dark outside. "You can if you want."

"...I'd like that, yes." Revali rocks from foot to foot, and they stand silently for a few moments before Link steps back, and Revali walks into the apartment. "Um. So... Hopefully not _too_ hungover...?"

"No, um," Link smirks for a second, remembering the perhaps worrying amount of Tylenol he took prior to Revali's arrival, but quickly returns to his previous expression. "No. I'm fine. I hope you're not, either." Link slides his hands into his jean pockets, taking a deep breath before saying, "That's what I wanted to talk about, actually."

Revali usually has no trouble with eye contact, but he finds himself having to force his gaze upon Link. "...Yeah."

Link's reply is immediate, "I'm sorry I said those things. It's not an excuse, but I was drunk. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Revali nearly sighs in relief. _Oh thank god, he thinks, that was easy-_

"But I think... I can't do this." Link says as Revali snaps back into attention.

_...Huh?_

"I mean...er, I think we can't do this." Link looks to his feet, "I think we should break up."

_...Huh?!_

"...What?" Revali stares at him for a long moment, then laughs a bit. "Haha, uh, you aren't _serious_ , are you?"

There's a long silence. Link is serious.

"...Shit." he curses, staring down at his feet. "You know what? _Fine._ Fuck you, and fuck your award. I was going to apologize and take you out to dinner or some shit, but god, who gives a shit. If one fight is enough to make you throw in the damn towel, who needs you?"

He turns, and is almost out when he turns and spits, "I had a ring, you know."

The door slams behind him. On Link's mantle, the force knocks a small bird figurine Revali had gotten him to the floor, where it shatters.

Link stares at the door for a few moments before realizing he's begun to breathe faster and more shallow. He puts a hand to his chest, eventually clutching his shirt as he sinks to the floor, squatting, holding his heart as he finds himself whining into his knees.

_Ah._

The next day, Zelda forces herself into Link's apartment.

"Revali changed his status to _'single'_ on MyFace." she says as she throws open the door to Link's bedroom. "Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

She knew that Link could take care of himself when it came to physical things, but emotionally, he tended to shut down. The moment she had read that, she left her house and headed to his place immediately.

Link doesn't move from his spot under his comforter blanket. He hasn't changed from his clothes from the night before, or showered or eaten, or really even slept, either. The only indication he's even alive under there is a quiet sniffle.

"...Link..." Zelda sits down on the side of the bed, then lies down to pull his entire cocoon into a lying down hug. "I'm here for you, okay?"

He thinks the words for a long, long time as he lays in silence before he finally manages to repeat them to her, quietly, his voice wavering a little,

"He... said he had a _ring_."

Ah. So Link had broken up with him.

"...That doesn't mean that the relationship was good, or meant to last." she whispers. "Just because Revali got you a ring and was... was going to propose, that doesn't make your feelings of hurt any less valid. If a relationship isn't going to work out, it isn't going to work out."

Link sniffs again, doesn't move to nod, and takes awhile, but finally he replies, "You're right."

He's just relieved that he was applying to a different precinct than Revali.

Link is hired (of course, who wouldn't hire the valedictorian of the class?), and is given two months until he starts. He spends the time helping Sidon study for his middle school entrance exams, and being taught how to cook by Mipha. Zelda makes sure Link eats properly and doesn't fall into a depression, dragging him to the library with her to her study group every Saturday. Overall, they give very little time to dwell on his failed relationship.

He is very, very grateful for his friends.

When he does start, he is under the direct supervision of Urbosa, who has always had a soft spot for the blonde. His coworkers are nice, and Revali is almost out of his mind entirely when everything goes to shit.

"Hi, Link!"

Mipha is waiting for Link when he gets off of work, still in her uniform. She works in the Zora district, and though they hardly cross paths on the workforce Sidon is too attached to Link to not see him every week.

Link smiles at her, giving a little wave. "What's up?" He gives her a hug.

It saddens him that Mipha was assigned to a different district, but relieved Revali was as well. It came as a big shock to him when she told him he was assigned to Zora as well. He always thought he'd be assigned to Rito, or maybe even his own. But the Gerudo district remains peacefully Revali-less, and to that he's unadmittedly thankful.

"How's Sidon? He ready for his exams?" and then, ever a slave to his own stomach, "...Wanna go get some dinner? I'll pay."

"He's doing well, I think he's going to do very well." Mipha smiles back and adjusts her hijab, a nervous habit.. "I would love to get dinner- there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Link smiles, "All due to my wonderful help, I'm sure." He starts to chuckle, remembering how he had absolutely no idea how to do an algebra question and had to call Mipha in to help.

They walk to a nearby restaurant, Link, ever the gentleman, opening all doors for Mipha. They're quickly and easily seated, and once Link has quenched his neverending thirst for Diet Pepsi, he asks the question of the hour,

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Mipha plays with a ring on her finger. "It's mixed news, actually. See, it hasn't been announced yet, but Dad has been having meetings with the mayor for months about this. Due to... um, funds, I think it was, among other things, they're going to be redrawing the districts. Lurelin will be merging with Rito, for example... And, well. Zora and Gerudo will be moving to the new station they built near the mayor's office."

She gives him a smile.

"So, we'll be working together in a few months, which is exiting! But... also..."

The obvious goes unstated. Revali will be in the same building as Link. Every day.

Link pauses, expression unreadable.

Then, he smiles. "We'll be working together!" He tries to sound excited. "I'm so glad!"

He just hopes Revali will be assigned to a different squad, at least. That means he'd only have to see him occasionally at, like, the copier.

But, as his luck always goes, on the day of the merge, who does he find two desks away? Who is assigned to his squad?

He... tries to look on the positive side... er... Mipha is his new deskmate... and...

God. Ugh.

As if he wasn't already struggling with rent and having to cut back on grocery funds. As if he didn't have enough stress with having to adjust from being moved to the day shift.

Behold, Revali.

-

Revali doesn't say hi to Link.

In fact, he seems dedicated to pretending Link doesn't exist at all. The only time he breaks the façade is when he scoffs, loudly, every time Link is praised within hearing distance.

It's... tough. It's very tough.

"Sidon is going away for summer camp," Mipha tells him over takeout. "So he won't be around all the time, especially now that he's starting middle school. If you want, you can move in with me. It might be easier to get used to a new place without him around all the time."

"Oh!" Zelda suddenly puts down her chicken and digs in her bag for her laptop. "You should put an ad in for a new roommate! You have that spare room, after all. Craigslist is how I got mine and that worked out fine."

"Zelda, isn't Craigslist a bit..." Mipha makes a face.

"No, I'll make sure to go through all his responses." Zelda promises, already typing in the web address.

Link peers over her shoulder, mouth full of food.

Hm. He... could deal with a roommate, he thinks.

Getting a crush on him, however, was not the plan.


	11. Dinner

"So, bad breakup, he's a dick now, right?" Ravio asks, breaking Link out of his thoughts. They're sitting on Link's couch, a full pizza sitting between them. Ravio is on his fourth slice. "You know, this whole thing sounds like a TV show. Like a soap opera...." His eyes light up. "It's exactly like that one Spanish soap opera I was telling you about!!"

Link manages a chuckle, "Do you even speak Spanish?"

Getting it all out like that... it wasn't a bad-weird, but it certainly wasn't normal for him. Even with partners, Link still found himself a considerably private guy.

But with Ravio, he found it all spilling out from him. This thought manages to get a genuine smile on his face.

"Nope, subtitles." he grins. "He seems like a real jerk, though. Kind of full of himself. You need someone selfless and modest, like me."

Ravio winks, obviously trying to cheer Link up. He can tell that, even though the relationship is long over, it still saddens him.

Link truly laughs, "Ah, yes. They don't call you Ravio the Humble for nothing." He's still smiling as he gets a mouthful of pizza, truly the most attractive state he's been in.

He luckily swallows before bursting into another series of giggles, "You're absolutely right. It does sound like a soap opera."

Ravio blinks, then begins laughing with him.

"If your cop career doesn't work out, you can pitch it to HBO or something." he snickers. "It'll be the new big thing."

"You sure you want to watch an actor's portrayal of me kiss an actor's portrayal of my ex?" Link reaches over and pokes Ravio in the arm. "Because I know you'd watch a show like that."

Ravio shrugs, licking pizza grease off his fingers.

"Nah, it's not like I'll get jealous or anything. I mean, I got the real deal right next to me to kiss whenever I want, right?"

Link raises his eyebrows as he nods, "Mm, you've got me there." He leans towards him, but immediately leans back.

Nope. They're still eating. Not yet.

He smiles to himself again. Not yet.

The next day at work, Mipha comes to eat lunch at Link's desk, as usual.

"Sidon was asking about you last night," she says, finishing off her pilaf. "You've both been so busy, but maybe if you aren't doing anything tonight you and Ravio could come over to-"

Revali, passing by to the printer, snorts loudly.

"...You and Ravio could come over to have dinner." she finishes, smiling. "He's gotten a lot taller, you know. He's taller than me now."

Link thinks for a moment, and ends the pause with a smile, "Actually, I think we're free." He pulls out his phone to let Ravio know, but keeps talking. "Taller than you isn't much to brag about, Miphers." He cracks a smirk.

"Don't be mean." She laughs. Ravio texts back immediately.

_yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Either way, I'm excited! I'll make something nice. Can you guys come over at 7? That way I'll be able to clean up some and Sidon can finish all his homework."

"That works with me, and..." he flashes his phone screen to her, Ravio spamming texts of _yes!!!! Yayayaya!!! YYAAA YYyeeES!,_ "I think it works with him, too."

Mipha giggles. "You two are cute. I'm glad you found him."

They both ignore Revali's reaction, which is to stand up loudly from his desk and go to the bathroom.

Link checks his watch, a recent and surprisingly generous gift from Ravio, "Gotta get back to work, unless I want to have another complaint submitted about my 'frivolous, over-time lunch breaks'," he glances at Revali's desk, "but we'll see you tonight!"

"Of course." Mipha blows him a small kiss, then stands to head back to her own desk.

After work, she hurries to the grocery store to refill her fridge, and then heads back to her apartment, where Sidon is already sitting outside, working on his math homework.

"Ah! Mipha!" He immediately stands once he sees her, shoving his work haphazardly into his bag. "I was wondering where you were!"

"You better be getting that homework back out as soon as I unlock this door, mister!" she teases, "I know you've got a quiz coming up!" She balances the bags of groceries. unlocking and opening the door with her free hand, quickly heading to the kitchen. "And you better be done before 7, because... well, you know how you've been asking about Link and his new boyfriend?" She peers around the kitchen doorway to flash a grin at him.

Sidon drops his bag, then grins widely.

"Oh. Oh! Will I finally get to meet this mysterious roommate?! I will finish everything posthaste!"

Around 6, Mipha calls out from the kitchen, "Sidon? You done yet? I... honestly could use a little help..." She hates to admit it, but while she's good at cooking some things, she's quite good at burning everything else.

"I just finished, actually!" Sidon comes in from the living room, fixing his ponytail. He leans over Mipha's shoulder - still a weird thing to get used to, but he had shot up almost a an entire foot in the past four months - and sniffs. "I think it's burning."

"Aghhh!" Mipha quickly fans the dish with a kitchen towel, "You- you just-" she takes off her oven mitt and hands it to her brother, "You do this, I still have to clean this place!"

Sidon laughs, taking the mitt from her and saluting. "Aye aye, sister! Though..." He looks around. "I... don't really see any mess."

Mipha silently lifts a potted plant from the coffee table, swiping her finger across the table, holding the dust up for all to see. Sidon raises his eyebrows and nods. "I see!" She nods in triumph. Mipha knows best.

**-**

Link and Ravio pull in at 6:45.

"You know, fashionably late is better than they're-not-even-ready-yet early." Ravio teases. Link rolls his eyes playfully as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"It'll be fine." However, Mipha answers the door, hair poking out from her hijab and sweat on the bridge of her nose.

"You're early!" she tries to sound cheerful.

Ravio whistles.

"Are you alright?" he calls.

"I can distract them!" Sidon yells, just barely heard from inside, before he pushes past his sister and shuts the door behind them. "Link!! It's been too long!"

He runs up to his idol, and for once, he's the one picking Link up and spinning him around.

"Sido-" Huh?! He's easily lifted by his once-little buddy; Ravio has his phone out and camera app opened in record time. "Hey, hey, who the hell is this?!" Link protests when he's finally put down, "This guy is too tall!"

Mipha finishes fixing her hijab and has a hint of a smirk, "I told you he grew."

"And the growing pains have been terrible." Sidon sets Link down, grinning widely. He's more than half a foot taller than Link, skin still heavily tanned from his time at the beach, freckles even more prevalent. "And you must be Ravio!" He turns to Ravio, offering a hand, and when Ravio accepts it's almost shaken clean off. "A pleasure! My name is Sidon, brother of Mipha! I've heard a lot about you!!"

"All good things, obviously!" Ravio laughs, but Link still looks hurt.

"Sidon... you're taller than me now..." Link feigns a believable sadness. "How can I trust you again?!"

Sidon's face falls.

"I am so sorry!" He says, completely earnest. "I didn't mean to-- I did try to stop! But nothing I tried worked! Please forgive me, I promise it wasn't intentional!!"

"I-" Link's expression turns to panic, "No, no! I was kidding around, dude!" He nervously laughs, "It's okay! I promise!"

"Are you sure? I can try my best to be shorter, though I don't know if it's possible!"

Ravio nudges Link. "You hurt his feelings."

"No, I'm not hurt!!" Sidon shakes his head. "I only hope Link isn't hurt by my deepest betrayal!!"

Mipha touches Sidon's arm with a chuckle, "He's fine. Dinner's ready."

Link smiles and follows her to the kitchen to help her set the table after flamboyantly waving a hand towards Sidon and Ravio, "Mingle, mingle!"

"We're mingling!" Sidon says, a bit defensively, and Ravio laughs.

"So, you're the short kid I heard so much about?"

"Though I'm not short anymore, yes!" Sidon nods. "Mipha said you moved from Lorule! How long have you and Link been together?"

"Since we met, basically."

"Wrong!" Link calls from the kitchen. He near professionally balances four plates on one hand and sets them on the table, Mipha following suit with silverware. "So, is Sidon sitting beside or across from me on this fine eve?"

"Well, it's up to you." Mipha gives him a happy smile. "You seem like you're in a good mood tonight. I'm glad."

Link smiles at her, "I'm finding myself in a good mood a lot lately." He admits, looking over at his boyfriend fondly. "I upgraded big-time."

Mipha follows his gaze to where Sidon and Ravio are in an animated conversation.

"...I don't think it's really fair to compare them when they're such different people, honestly." she finally says, "But I agree, you two seem to fit nicer. He's very sweet."

"I guess not," Link chuckles, "but am I wrong?"

Mipha makes a face, but doesn't fight back.

They're all soon seated and served, Ravio trying his hardest to be polite and use proper table etiquette, but the siblings' cooking is too good, and he's soon shoveling it in by the forkful.

"Can you tell we've been eating takeout all week?" Link comments.

"That's unhealthy! Way too much sodium!" Sidon says once he swallows his bite.

"We're living the life," Ravio says, mouth full. "But this is also pretty great. Sidon, can you move in with us?"

"I would love to, but I'm afraid my bus route doesn't stop near your apartment."

Link shakes his head after taking a sip from his drink, "I love you, Sidon, but no more roommates. This one is more than enough." Mipha laughs before he continues, "Speaking of which," he turns to Sidon, "Thoughts? Comments?"

Sidon pauses, confused for a moment.

"On...?" He looks at Ravio, then brightens. "Oh! Well, Ravio seems perfectly nice!! It's very good that your situation ended up this way, I heard that sometimes roommates can end up awfully."

Link smiles in agreement, "I have to say you're right. He is perfectly nice. Unlike..." he smirks and shrugs, "well, you know."

Mipha squints, but stays silent, and the rest of the night goes smoothly, Ravio and Sidon hitting jokes off each other left and right like a professional comedy duo, leaving Mipha and Link in tears from laughter.

Link and Ravio wind up staying much later than expected, but nobody seems to mind.

"See you tomorrow," Link says as Mipha walks them to the door.

"Be safe!" Mipha pushes a package of cookies and tupperware holding leftovers into his hands. "And please, stop eating all that takeout. Working out isn't the only way to a healthy lifestyle."

"Oh, we work out plenty." Ravio calls, and Mipha blushes.

"Well, ah, either way. Goodbye!"


	12. Bagels

Mipha arrives at work the next morning as usual, sitting at her desk and starting on some dreaded paperwork. She notices Link isn't seated at his desk, but there's steam rising from his coffee cup, so he's here.

"Could you be any slower?" she hears Revali's disgruntled voice, and turns to see him standing behind Link at the copier, foot tapping.

"I can't magically make it go faster, Revali." Link dejectedly replies, "accidentally" pressing what she assumes is the cancel button. "Oops. Really, my bad. It'll be just another second."

She tries to focus on her paperwork- really, she does. It's just... difficult.

"You did that on purpose." Revali snaps, and Link gives him a dry look.

"Yes, you're right. I'm making myself stand here, with you, on purpose, just to upset you. Because that's totally something I'd do."

"Listen-" Revali bristles, and Mipha stands, pushing her chair back and slamming her hands on her desk.

"You two are _children_!" she snaps, glaring at them. "What the fuck are you doing, acting like this in a public workspace?!"

The other officers startle, a few immediately returning to mind their own business, a few watching to see what will happen, and Daruk leaning back, smiling, holding back from cheering her on.

Link and Revali immediately turn their attention to her, and actually share a nervous glance between themselves.

"Interrogation room B. Now!" she forcefully points down the hall.

Who are they to protest?

Once they shuffle in, Mipha shuts the door behind them and puts her hands on her hips.

"Mipha, I have work to-"

"Shut up." Mipha cuts Revali off, and he immediately shuts his mouth. Mipha may be 5'4" and petite, but they had seen her mad a total of two times, and it was never fun. "I have been involved in your relationship since day one, and I keep hoping that you two are going to learn how to be adults and learn how to work things out between yourselves, but no! Even when you break up, you just keep dragging on the drama! And I've been nice about this because I love you both very much, but if this goes on for one more day I am going to lose my shit."

She points at Link.

"Link, you are emotionally stunted and have issues with relationships that aren't going perfectly. You're bad at confrontation between friends and it continuously bites you in the ass. The entire time you dated, you never told Revali when you were upset or when he did something that hurt you and it blew up into something that was way bigger than it could have been, and you refuse to acknowledge that you had something to do with the way your relationship ended. You're friendly to a fault and even though you can take down a criminal in no time flat, when it comes to your own issues you can't even look anyone in the eye. You aren't even looking me in the eye right now! And you go on and on about how Ravio is so much better than Revali, but that's not fair to him because you sat there making him think everything was okay until it wasn't, and how is a healthy relationship built on that?!"

Revali is smirking and nodding, agreeing with her statements, until she turns to him.

"Revali, you're self-obsessed, self-absorbed, and you're never going to have a healthy relationship in your life until you get your head out of your own ass and pay attention to other people long enough to realize that you aren't the center of the world! You put people down to make yourself feel better, and I understand that you're carrying a lot from your childhood but you know what?! All of us are! And it sucks and you learn to deal with it and you stop putting up shields to avoid being hurt. You've never dealt with your breakup like you've never dealt with any bad thing in your life, and you're going to just be pissed and make yourself and everyone else miserable until you learn how to do that!"

She is shouting at this point, and she finally takes a deep breath and smooths down her shirt.

"You two," she says, "have not even talked about anything that happened. And it's making me sad. So you're going to sit in here, and you are going to talk things out, and when you're done all three of us are going to go get a bagel and it will be nice. Okay?"

Link and Revali stare at her in near disbelief, Link a bit slackjawed.

"Well," Link finally speaks, "She... she's right." He glances at Revali a time or two before reminding himself of Mipha's remark on his eye contact habits, and finally looks at him.

Mipha nods, smiling.

"Good. I'll be at my desk. I have work to do."

She shuts the door behind her, and Revali coughs.

"...I guess since we'll be here in a while, we should sit." He motions to the seats in the room. "I've actually never, uh. Been in here."

Link keeps having to correct himself from looking away, "...Really?" He coughs as well, clears his throat, "I figured you'd, uh. I figured you'd have the intimidation thing down pat."

There's a bit of a pause.

"She's right," he repeats, "and I'm sorry." He thinks about his next comment a little too long, and Revali takes it as the end of his sentence.

"...When you broke up with me," Revali starts, folding his hands together, "I mean. When I came over and you broke up with me. I had this apology in my head, but I... I'm bad at apologies. You know that." He purses his lips. "...I'm bad at a lot of things. And I... I know that's why you broke up with me. Which is why I've been so... You know. Mostly I'm just mad at myself."

"Er-" Link struggles for words, "You... You shouldn't have been- you shouldn't be mad at yourself." He thinks of Mipha's speech. "I'm...not taking all the blame, but," he meets Revali's eyes, "you shouldn't either."

"...She's so quiet, it's easy to forget how insightful she can be." Revali presses his palms against his eyes and lets out a long, slow sigh. "...Okay, look. I... I really do love you, Link. So it hurt to be broken up with so suddenly. And it hurts that you moved on... relatively quick. Not that I'm going to say that you should be pining over me, or anything like that. I guess I'm happy for you. You like that guy a lot, huh?" He sniffs. "I wish things had worked out, but I'm not going to chain you down to a relationship you don't want to be in."

"I-" Link looks at him in shock, trying to recall if he'd ever seen him cry before. He isn't sure how to respond at all, so he does what he does best: sit in silence.

After the long pause's awkwardness manages to fizzle away, he speaks.

"We don't have to be friends, er, if you don't want to," he glances at Revali, "but we can be friendly."

"..." Revali looks up at him, and gives him a crooked smile. "No, I'd like to be friends. It'll just... take a while. But I'd like to be friendly. If that's okay with you."

Link nods, holds out his hand, to shake on it.

Mipha turns off the two-way window. "So?! We can all go get bagels?"

Revali jumps, startled that she was watching, and scrubs at his eyes.

"...Yes. Sure." he mumbles. "Bagels."


	13. Kass

Going out as a trio again was admittedly awkward. Not a bad kind of awkward, just an understandable kind.

Link didn't have a bad time, but he's relieved that he's finally unlocking the door to his apartment. Maybe Ravio was in the mood to try out his handcuffs again, or mayb-

Er...

Who's... on his couch? With Ravio?

"And then- Oh! There he is!" Ravio jumps to his feet, coming to Link's side and giving him a kiss hello. He's dressed in real clothes for once, wearing jeans and one of Link's t-shirts. "This is Kass! I found him by the freeway."

"Uh, hi." Kass raises a hand and waves, politely.

"Um," Link peers over Ravio, "Hello, Kass from the freeway. Ravio? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Of course!" Ravio follows Link to the kitchen, chattering. "You should hear him play! He can play more than Wonderwall, which is an accomplishment in my book."

Kass calls a "Thanks!" after them.

Link spins on his heel, trying not to look panicked, yell-whispering, " _Who is that?! Why is he in my house? Why were you on the freeway? Why did you leave the house when you never leave the house? Why did you bring him back?_ " He takes a moment to breathe, " _Who is that_?!"

Ravio blinks, then whispers back,

"His name is Kass, he's here because I brought him here, I was on the freeway because I just needed some air and the freeway was there, I guess, and I brought him back because he was tired." He shrugs. "And again, his name is Kass. He's a traveling musician! He's originally from Hyrule, apparently, and has been backpacking around the country for a few years."

Link holds his head in his hands.

"I... why..." he kind of laughs in disbelief, "Why did you bring a stranger you met on the side of the road into your home?"

Revali thinks on that for a second.

"...He looked tired," he repeated. "Oh! He's also looking for a place to stay, and since I've basically moved into your room, I thought that maybe he could take up rent in my room...?"

Link looks at him, expression blank. Without another word, he strides back into the living room.

"So, Kass-" he "yawns", jacket raising with his arms, exposing his badge and gun, "Excuse me. Long day. So I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

Kass nods.

"And you have rent money?"

Kass nods.

"And you have a reliably-paying job other than street music?"

"Looking for one!"

"And you're not going to kill us."

Kass nods.

"Promise, I'm just a traveling musician who's looking to finally settle down." He stands and motions to the old guitar case by the door. "You can search my case, if you want. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me stay, but I understand if you want me out. We just met, after all...."

"You can stay!" Ravio chimes in. Link starts to say something, but cuts himself off, and takes Kass up on the offer to search his case.

Upon finding nothing but old clothes that can be safely assumed that they came from a thrift store and a well-loved guitar, Link sighs a little too loudly, figuring, Well, this might as well happen.

With another sigh, "...You can stay."

"Thank you so much!" Kass smiles brightly. "I can cook, so you two won't have to worry about dinner."

"Hear that?" Ravio wiggles his eyebrows. "We don't have to worry about dinner."

Kass quickly gets a job as a grocery clerk, and a week or two with their new roommate go by smoothly.

Link lays beside Ravio as he explains this week's episode of Someone in the Somewhere when Kass knocks, poking his head through the door, "Err, Ravio? I think.. I need your advice on something." Ravio perks up.

"What's up?"

Kass opens the door a little wider, "Is this.. alright to wear on a first date?"

Link perks up as well as Ravio repeats, "First date?! Look at you go!"

"You can't just ask us that in an ironed t-shirt and not tell us where you're going."

"Oh," Kass laughs, looking down at his shirt, "um, just for coffee."

They both give him a unanimous thumbs-up, ignoring his shoe situation, which they gave up fighting him on.

He smiles and closes their door, prompting Link to ask, "...Why'd he want to only ask you?"

Ravio looks at Link, who sits there wearing a button up with sweatpants.

"No idea, honeybun."

-

Kass comes home singing, which isn't entirely out of character for him, but they assume the date went well. They tease him, only getting worse about it with each date he returns home from, his songs turning sappier each time.

Link wonders if going out to coffee is really all that, and invites Ravio out on a coffee date during his lunch break.

He's a little shocked to see Kass waiting outside the precinct.

"Oh, Link!" Kass smiles brightly as Link walks up. "I thought that you were off today! Ravio must have gotten the dates mixed up. How are you doing today?"

"Nope. Making money all day, I'm afraid." He laughs, "I'm actually on my way to watch him make the most complicated coffee order the world has ever seen. But what's up? Is everything okay; what are you doing here?"

"Everything is great!!" Kass nods, then leans in like he's sharing a secret. "We're moving on from coffee dates, finally. He works all the time, so it's hard to find the free time. He works here, actually! Do you know him?"

"What's his name...?" Link asks, confused.

"Ahh I thought I'd told you!" Kass claps his hands together. "His name is Re-"

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my wall-"

Revali freezes, catching sight of Link in a conversation with Kass.

"......Uh. Link."

Link's eyes widen. And then widen more.

He looks at Kass, smile still on his face, yet almost as if it was frozen there, and then at Revali. And then at Kass. And back at Revali.

_Oh my good, good god._

"...HEY..." he replies, "UM..." he clears his throat, "This... is my roommate Kass, but, uhhh," he blinks a few times, still shocked, "I think, uh, you already knew... his name..."

Revali jerks his head once in agreement.

"Uh.  Yes. I. I do. I wasn't aware that you were.... room....mates?"

Kass looks between the two of them, utterly confused.

"...Uh. Is something wrong....?"

"No," they both blurt out, exchanging glances before stumbling over each other in words, "No that's-" "It's fine-" "Nothing's wrong-" "We're fine-"

Revali clears his throat. Link coughs.

Kass clearly doesn't seem convinced.

"...Well." Revali steps up to Kass. "To lunch...?"

"I'd like that." Kass nods and waves at Link as Revali rushes him away. "See you after work!"

"See you... after work..." His shock turns to held-back laughter.

He cannot wait to tell Ravio.


	14. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is, yet again, part of the past - or a flashback.

Link takes the rest of the day off, and is there waiting for Kass with Ravio.

"Oh, wow, was I out past my curfew?" Kass asks, laughing. It's 3 in the afternoon.

"Well?!" Ravio seems like he's about to burst into a fit of giggles. "How did that happen?!"

Link just laughs in disbelief. He is curious.

Kass shrugs, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I, uh, downloaded a dating app, actually... We matched and ended up meeting up for coffee. I guess things just.... moved from there."

" _I can't believe Revali downloaded a dating app_." Ravio stage whispers. " _Does he seem like the type to you_?"

Link's response is his immediate break into a fit of laughter, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, how'd it go then?"

-

Kass really does hope their advice on his shirt was good. He came a little early, guitar case propped against the back of his chair as he stairs at his feet, tapping the toes of his ratty shoes together.

He's really doing this, huh?

He hasn't had much time to watch TV, but he's seen an episode or two of crime shows, so there's the thought of oh-god-what-if-he'll-murder-me-in-this-public-coffee-shop? But he doesn't think about it too long.

He's...actually pretty excited. It's been awhile since he's done something like this.

Revali is nervous.

He's a cop- he's taller and stronger than the average male, and he can take someone down with one hand five different ways.

But he's never been on what was, essentially, a blind date.

He and Link met in high school, and they saw each other every day up until they broke up. It was easy to fall from friendship into relationship. And Link was his only boyfriend. Ever. And he needs to get over him.

He half wants to not go, but he assures himself that things will be fine.

He enters the coffee shop exactly a minute late, and looks around before catching sight of his date sitting in the corner.

"Hey. Kass?" he says casually, one hand in his pocket and the other raised in greeting. His cool expression hides the anxiety burning in his stomach.

"Ah!" Kass startles but quickly recovers and flashes him a smile. "Tell me if I'm saying it wrong- Rev- Revali?" He stands, possibly the same height, although not as muscular, and returns his handshake. "Oh, crap- I hope it's ok that I already ordered something. Man's gotta eat! Er, drink."

"You're saying it right." Revali looks down at Kass' coffee, then shrugs. "Hey, you singlehandedly ruined our entire date by ordering coffee early, so it can't get much worse." Then he laughs. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'll go order my own and be back in a minute, so sit tight."

He goes to order, kicking himself. _Sarcasm in the third sentence he said?! What the fuck?!_

Luckily for him, although he pauses first, he hears Kass chuckle. He's glad; this Revali guy seems like a hoot. He watches him order, but realize that might be kind of weird, so returns his gaze to his cup of coffee and waits.

Revali is back soon with straight black coffee, and he sits down across from Kass.

"So." He clicks his tongue. "...I'll be honest. I'm great at a lot of things, but apparently, dating isn't one of those. I want to warn you  in advance. Also, if you're a serial killer, I am a cop and I have a concealed carry permit so if you try anything I can and will shoot you in the foot."

Kass raises his eyebrows, but his smile stays present. "Cool. I think I can work with that." He throws a thumb over his shoulder, "Only thing in the case is a guitar, so no worries." He laughs, and takes a sip from his own coffee with a worrying amount of sugar in it. A cop, huh?

"So," Kass continues, "if you aren't great at dating- which, by the way, I'll have to disagree with you here, this place is lovely! -tell me what you are great at! If you need an icebreaker, I'd like to say I'm a decent singer."

"Oh, well." Revali straightens slightly. He's good at talking about himself. "I was top of my class in the academy, and first choice recruit for the Zora district. I'm the best shot in the city, undisputed, partially because I was a competitive archer for years."

He pauses.

"...I am also a good father to my cockatiel, Petunia. She's three."

Kass nods, genuinely impressed with the first of the list, but perks up at the end.

"You have a bird!" he smiles, nearly dazzling, "Do you have pictures of her?"

Revali nods and pulls out his phone, always excited to show pictures of Petunia.

"Here she is," he says, showing Kass his lock screen. "She has a bit of an attitude, but she's sweet."

Kass smiles genuinely, "She's so pretty!" and adds, "She's a lucky bird to have the 'best shot in the city' as a dad." He pauses to think, "Nope, don't think I have any pictures on my phone, but I had a dog once."

Another pause. He realizes how odd the statement falls.

Kass laughs, "Sorry. I've been traveling around so long I didn't really think pets were a good idea for me. Don't wanna not be able to take care of them, and all that."

"Yeah, your profile said that you were traveling." Revali takes a slow sip of coffee. "So.... tell me about that, I guess. Uh. About you in general."

"Oh!" Kass dramatically motions to his guitar case, "It's pretty simple. I travel- er, traveled- all around Hyrule to play music for people." He thinks on this for a moment, "Maybe not economical, but it made me happy. Makes me happy. I still play, of course."

His date slowly nods. Kass is cute- he can't tell if they're going to actually hook up or not, but either way, he's happy he did this. All he would be doing either way would be sitting in his apartment alone and sad.

"That's kind of... inspiring, actually." Revali shrugs, meeting Kass' eyes. "Just chasing your dream even if it might be tough. I'm impressed."

"I'll play for you sometime!" Kass replies, "I'd offer to today, but unless someone requests, er, let's say Wonderwall, all my tunes are originals. I gotta have some time to think about what rhymes with Revali."

Revali blinks, ears slowly turning red.

"...You'd write a song about me." he says, voice blunt, and coughs. "That's. Actually the nicest thing anyone has said to me."

He goes on to quickly changed the subject, anxious.

"So, uh. You're from Rito originally, you said?"

Kass blinks, "Ah, um, I hope that isn't weird, of course. Really, they're just a few chords long." He smiles.

"I said, indeed. Never got kicked out or anything tragic, I just got a little bit bored, I suppose. Wanted to 'see the world' and everything like that. Still got my grandfather and mother to visit every-now-and-then." It's his turn to take out his phone, "It's not... technically all of us in the shot, I guess, but my mom filmed my grandfather and I playing guitar last time I was there, so I guess her hand was on the phone." He laughs, but keeps the volume low, perhaps a bit shy about it.

Revali takes the phone and watches, eyebrows furrowed.

"...You're very good. And you wrote that?" He hands the phone back. "That's amazing. And I never use that word lightly to talk about anything other than myself.”

Kass laughs, genuinely, and maybe a little too loudly for the small coffee shop. "Well then, if that's the case, I must thank you very much." He smiles again, "I'm thankful my grandpa taught me at such a young age. Means I've had a lot of time to practice, so I sometimes manage to get good tips." Like a lightbulb goes off in his head, "Hey, maybe you'll let me pay for your coffee, too, next time?"

He continues on, "The best tippers are the guys that want to impress their girlfriends..." but it kind of tunes in and out for Revali. Pay for him? Next time? "...pay good money for me to throw out a Sinatra tune or two..."

_Next time?_

"...had a guy once tip a twenty just so I'd do the first few lines of New York, New York. Can you guess where I was at the time?" He finishes, laughing. "Some crazy characters out there, Revali! But, er, I guess you knew that. Being a police officer."

Revali snaps back into attention.

"Yes, there are some really crazy people who we have to bring in. More before we got redistributed, but now things are more balanced. Last week, this one guy..."

He feels a bit foggy as he talks, like he's watching himself through the window. _Next time._ Oh, man. This is a date.

Kass smiles, eyes wide, through his story. "You're the real-deal, huh?" He laughs again, "Isn't that a trip. Big-shot cop and preforming street rat on a date!" It was completely a joke, but he quickly corrects himself, "Oh, shoot. I wasn't meaning to be self-deprecating, so don't worry." He chuckles again.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big deal. And you're fine." Revali takes another drink of his coffee. "You aren't homeless now, are you?"

Big-shot cop. He kind of liked that.

"No, no! I've got two roommates and I'm already paying rent. It's the biggest room I've ever owned in my life." He smiles, and then raises his eyebrows in realization, "Oh, wow, it's my first non-motel room in a few years, I guess." He smiles wider at the idea.

"It's kind of plain right now since, er, I have like four changes of clothes and a guitar, but if this next job interview goes well, maybe I can get some..." he waves his hand in the air, thinking, "...God, I don't even know. Posters or something? It really has been long!"

"...Well, I have a printer at my house. So I can print things for you if you need it," Revali shrugs.

_Shit_ , it's a date. He should back out now, he isn't really sure that he's ready to date yet-

But he doesn't want to. Kass is nice, and handsome, and easy to talk to. Revali doesn't really have friends outside of the HPD, so it's nice to just.... sit. And talk.

Kass smiles again, "That'd be great!" He thinks for a moment, "Can I send you some pictures to print out? Is that okay to ask already?"

He slides his phone across the table, the new contact page pulled up.

Oh. Um... Oh.

He wants his number.

Revali swallows, then slowly nods.

"...Yes, that's fine." He puts in his number, putting his full name into the contact information. "...Just text me your name so I know."

He felt a little dizzy. Originally all he wanted was to hook up and forget things for a while. Sad stuff like that. Now he's on a date?! And a boy has his _number_?!?!

Kass pauses before holding up his phone, holding his hand in a peace-sign, the camera shutter going off. Moments later, Revali receives the image along with a text reading, _contact picture! : D_

Kass laughs as Revali's phone buzzes. "I know, I know, it's rude to text someone sitting literally two feet away from you."

"Well, I asked." Revali saves the picture to his phone.

....Cute.

"...So. Next time." He bites the bullet. "...Maybe on Saturday? 3:30? I'm off that day. So. We should go on another.... date."

Kass smiles brightly, "That sounds nice! Um," his grin remains, but his tone turns a little shy, maybe embarrassed, "I don't have a car yet, and this place is walking distance, so," he swirls his cup of coffee in one hand as he talks, perhaps a nervous tick, "would you mind getting your caffeine fix with me here again?"

"Coffee sounds perfect." Revali raises his cup. "Some stereotypes about cops are true. Pretty sure we're all addicted to coffee."

Kass laughs again; Revali briefly wonders if this is the normal amount of times a person should have a chuckle or two in one conversation. "I'll have to get you donuts, too, one day." He stands, hoisting his guitar case over his shoulder.

"I hope this isn't rude of me," he starts, the embarrassed tone returning, "but it's nearly 5, and that's when most people start hanging out in the park." He glances to the side, trying to indicate his guitar case, "I'm still kind of.. inbetween jobs, so I gotta set up shop and all that jazz." He claps his hands together, "Oh, you're welcome to come of course, but I know you've got to be busy!"

"Yes, I start my shift in an hour." Revali stands as well. "Good luck with everything. I'll see you Saturday, then." He wonders if he should hug him, or shake his hand, or anything. Instead he just finishes his cup of coffee. "Text me when you're free."

Kass grins, waiting to pull him in for a casual hug after he finishes his drink, his guitar case nudging him as he pulls away.

"Saturday, then!"

And he's off, Revali watching as he recklessly crosses the busy street, almost professionally dodging honking cars and hollering what he assumes is an apology.

Revali almost wants to tell someone about this encounter.

But he doesn't have any friends, save Mipha, he supposes, and he'd rather keep this from Link for a while.

So he doesn't, and heads hack to his car whistling.


	15. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of past events again - a flashback, if you will.

After six coffee dates, Revali finally manages to ask,

"Do you want to go to lunch? At my break, tomorrow."

"I'd love to!" Kass says, and Revali ignores the way his heart flutters at his smile.

As he leads Kass away from Link, he focuses on that smile and tries to force Link out of his mind.

"There's a small bakery that has great sandwiches..." he's saying as he rushes him off.

Kass seems unfazed, "Hey, did you want to go to lunch this time because it's my turn to pay?" He jokes. They'd been trading off paying for each other; it was an unspoken habit-- well, before Kass just mentioned it-- and seemed to have just naturally happened. Kass always made a joke about how he always paid in one-dollar bills and pocket change while Revali used a card.

Revali snorts and shakes his head.

"No, I'll treat this time. I asked you on this date, so..." He stops in front of the bakery, holding open the door for Kass. "It's a bit expensive, too. So...."

He wishes he was better at words.

"It will be the best date of your life, because it's with me."

Kass nods a thanks as he steps through the door, replying, "Well, of course." As they find their seat, Kass sets down his ever-present guitar against the wall, proposing a compromise, "How about I pay for yours, and you pay for mine? Romantic separate bills." He jokes, though unsure if he should have used the word 'romantic'.

"Wow, nothing says romantic like insinuating I can't afford to pay for both." Revali says flatly, but Kass is better at reading his jokes and sarcasm than Link was, so it isn't misconstrued as something actually mean. "Don't worry about it, Kass. My treat."

The waitress comes to take their drink orders, and Revali orders a dark coffee.

"It's been tough at the precinct today. I'm glad I was able to get out and see you," he says as she comes back around with their drinks.

Kass smiles softly, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade, something that could be considered rare for him. "Hey, I won't turn down free food." His gentle expression turns somewhat mischievous as he asks, "Are you only free for lunch? Do you think I could take you somewhere after this? Oh, you might still think I'm a murderer or something, but can I keep it a surprise?"

Revali raises his eyebrows at Kass over the menu.

"...You're planning something," he says, flatly, then sighs. "Well, fine. At this point, I have so much paperwork that I don't think I'd mind entirely if you were planning to murder me."

He smiles brightly, "Yes! This is great. Well, not the paperwork part. And I promise I'm not going to murder you. But the," he horrendously fails at imitating Revali's voice, " _'well, fine_ ,' part was great!"

"I'd much rather be with you than stuck behind a desk." Revali mumbles, almost unheard, and then clears his throat. "So you've been living with Link and... Ravio, then, since you got here...?"

"You know them?" he shakes his head, "Well, duh, you know Link, you work together...? I think? But- yes! They certainly make the apartment lively!" He begins to hum after, "Ravio's, er, helped me compose several songs."

"We went to the academy together." Revali nods. "I... only see Ravio when he comes to bring lunch to Link. Honestly, he doesn't look like he has a musical bone in his skinny body."

Kass laughs before replying, "Well, he can sing fine, but-" he repeats Ravio's tune from earlier that morning as quietly as he can, " _'Link burned the pancakes 'cuz he can't cook, the only thing on his side are his good looks_ ,'" He laughs so suddenly at the memory he snorts, and though he immediately apologizes for it, he keeps laughing for awhile. "There's a possibility he's not the lyricist of our generation."

Revali actually laughs at that.

"Pfft- well, at least he rhymes. That's better than most people can do. Maybe..."

He pauses.

"...Sandwiches with Kass. It could be worse, he has a nice... uh. Ass."

Kass laughs so suddenly he starts half-laughing, half-coughing. When he's mostly under control, though still laughing, he says, "It's about time someone finally noticed!" He inhales deeply, his laughing fit leaving him breathless. "You're a funny guy, Revali."

Revali looks flustered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"....I've always thought I was hilarious. I'm glad someone else recognizes that."

He's never been much of a jokester, but it's somehow easier around Kass.

"There's a lot of great things about you, but rhyming is one of the two things I'm not good at."

The rest of their lunch date consists of jokes like these, Kass claiming he'll soon have abs to match Revali's. The waitress comes with their check, Kass affirming, "You sure you want to p-"

"Yes. It's no problem. Obviously."

They stand at the same time, Revali looking at him a bit quizzically before Kass reminds him,

"Remember? I gotta bring you to my murder spot."

His sense of humor is... unpredictable.

"Oh." Revali nods. "...That's right. I'm very excited to get murdered by you."

He offers his arm, staring straight ahead and at the door instead of at Kass as he does. "You lead the way, I guess."

Kass hoists his guitar over his shoulder, looking up to see Revali's arm held out for him, and smiles widely.

He takes it, holding on maybe a little too tightly in excitement,

"Lead the way I shall!"

They walk arm-in-arm down the street, until Kass stops at a certain street, turning to Revali, "Hey, I know you're an officer and all, but are you okay with jaywalking?" Before Revali even answers, Kass has unhooked his arm and taken his hand in his own, near professionally rushing him through traffic like it was a dance, somehow safely landing them on the other side. He reluctantly lets go of his hand, taking hold of his arm again as he leads him down the sidewalk.

" _Voila_ ," he lets go of him entirely to take a dramatic bow, "my stage."

The park he plays at sits in silence for them, save for a few joggers or uninterested old folk feeding the birds.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna embarrass you." He winks, "There's a bench over there with some shade, and nobody really comes here this time of day."

"I should arrest you for that." Revali teases, looking around the park. "...I haven't been here since I was a kid," he muses. "My grandfather would take me here on the weekends. It hasn't changed a bit."

He sits down on the bench, looking at Kass expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "Well? Bring on the death."

"Hold your horses, chief, art takes time." He laughs softly, "Be patient with me." Kass lays his guitar case on the grass, unzipping it and bringing out the axe, which, unfortunately for their murder plans, is just another word for guitar. He strums each string once with a well-calloused thumb— he'd given up on picks years ago—making sure things were in-tune.

"I told you I'd write a song about you, didn't I?" He laughs again, glancing up at Revali before returning his gaze to his six strings.

Revali doesn't say anything for a long, long minute.

Just as Kass thinks he won't say anything, he manages, "Well. It's. Difficult. To find the words to describe my greatness."

He has no idea what to say to this. No one had ever really done something like that for him. Was he really worth a song?

Kass picks a few chords, throwing in some alternative ones for an acoustic-jazzy feel, and sings the words he finds he can only say if there's a tune to them.

His voice is much softer than his usual work. If he had a collection of his originals, his listeners might swear it was a different composer for Track: Revali.

But it's not; it's all him.

_"Revali,_

_though I haven't any follies,_

_Revali, Revali,"_

Kass finds himself smiling, face burning, as he strums the instrumentals.

_"I can only hope,_

_Revali,_

_I'll be by your side,_

_Through Christmas's tide,_

_For the holly and jolly,_

_Revali."_

He strums through the chord progression again.

_"And so, though it ends,_

_The song I mean,"_

He speaks, "I was wondering if-"

_"-you'd like to by my... boyfriend,_

_even when the grass turns from green."_

He strums a few more times, eyes fixated on his hands forming the chords until he finishes his instrumental outro.

He wouldn't consider himself brave, perhaps, but there's not a hint of averted eye contact when he's done.

Revali stares at Kass with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. When the song is over, he snaps it shut and swallows.

"...I'm not good at song writing, and I don't know if you'd want me to shoot a heart shape into the ground or something," he finally says, "But I would love to be your boyfriend. Also, record that song and release it, because it's the new hit."

Kass's smile shines as he abandons his usual way of taking things slow and leans up to immediately kiss him on the cheek. He leaves his guitar on the ground as he starts rattling off, "Really? That's great! ...Really? You mean it? That's- This is great- I was worried it might have been over the top, but-" He stops himself, and takes a deep breath. Composure somewhat regained, Kass smiles at him with a gentle expression, and repeats himself, "This is great!"

"...I think it's perfect." Revali mumbles, reaching over and taking Kass's hand. He doesn't really know what to say after that, so he just holds it.

He hadn't expected to get a boyfriend again after Link, if he'd been entirely honest. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself with anyone else after that. But he thought that if he had to work through it with anyone, it would be Kass.

Kass finds himself adjusting to sit closer, staring out into the park, still smiling.

They stay like that until Kass observes aloud that it'll get more crowded soon, and though he doesn't want to, he should go home.

"I know this is a weird question," he starts, "but can we not schedule another date? Not today, I mean, of course I want to eventually schedule an- you know what I mean." He laughs again, "I just kind of... wanna think about today. You get me?"

Revali doesn't really get it, but he nods.

"Yeah. I need to get back, anyway, things are going to be super busy the next week. Just... Text me whenever?"

He leans in, pressed a quick kiss to Kass's cheek before standing and adjusting his uniform shirt. "I'll see you later, then. Boyfriend."

Kass's whole face lights up. "See you later, back! Boyfriend!" He laughs, waving before packing up his guitar and heading home.

He does feel like he might have to explain some things to his roommates.


End file.
